Snoots
by Nat-Cat7
Summary: Summer Linton is another member of the Marauder's and best friends with Lily Evans. They all find them selves in 7th year, with a pile of school work, some broken friendships,some new relationships,some misunderstandings,and a whole lot of confusement.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

Chapter 1

"Summer Felicity Linton! Hurry up, we don't want you to be late to Lily's!" mum shouted from downstairs.  
>"Yes mum, hold on a sec!" I responded quickly.<p>

I was standing in front of my full length mirror, nervously pulling at my clothes. I was starting my 7th and last year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a week's time, and I was extremely nervous. Even though school didn't start for a week, I was already packed and ready to go, because I was going to my best friend; Lily's house. Lily and I had always taken it in turns to stay at each other's houses during the holidays- this time I was visiting Lily for a week, and next holidays, she will visit me for a week.

So here I was, in front of the mirror, wondering if I looked okay. I had filled out during school break, getting curves in all the right places, and maintaining a healthy weight. My light brown, bushyish/curlish hair had gotten longer so that the bushiness/curlish hair had become soft wavy cork screw curls, going down to the middle of my back. I don't normally wear makeup, unless I'm going out to somewhere special, but today I decided to put a little bit of eyeliner around my eyes because Lily is always telling me that my eyes are "freaking awesome". I guess they are alright- they are a cobalt blue with a few flicks of violet- according to the light.

I turned around and walked to my bedroom door where my trunk, owl, and cat (in their respective cages) were waiting for me. I sighed as I closed my door and walked down the stairs to my mum, dragging my trunk and balancing my pets on top. It always makes me sad to think that it will be the last time I see my parents for a while, but it always cheers me up when I think about going to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is my home- it always will be- but sometimes I dearly miss my parents.

"Oh, Summer, you look beautiful." Mum said grinning at me.

"As always" Dad hastily added.

"Thanks" I said blushing as I look down to see my clothes. I must have forgotten what I was wearing if they said I look THAT good. Nope, I'm still wearing my denim shorts and tank top- but I must admit, they look pretty good on me- accenting my curves, and all that good stuff.

"Ooohh, I'm going to miss you SO much my darling!" Mum said pulling me into a big hug, while dad took my luggage to the fireplace where I will be flooing to Lily's.

"I know mum, I'm going to miss you so much as well!" I choked out.

"Promise to use Selene to write to us every day!" Mum said referring to my owl, letting me go from the bone crushing hug.  
>"Maybe not every day, just whenever you get a chance." Dad said returning from the lounge. Dad has always understood that I need some space, whereas mum always smothers me and wants to know everything. I guess that's why I love them both so much.<p>

I smiled at dad and said "Of course, I wouldn't dream about leaving you out of the 'goss' mother"

Mum just laughed as we made our way to the lounge room, but it was true, she wanted to know everything- from what girls are wearing in their hair, to who's going out with who. I guess that's why we are so close- we tell each other everything.

I said my final good bye's to my parents, stepped into the fire, and said Lily's address with a grin on my face, eyes closed, and a tight hold on all my belongings.  
>Before I knew it, I was on the carpet of Lily's lounge room, with Selene screeching at me, and Chazz<br>(my cat) scratching at his cage.

"Lily?" I called out.

No answer.

"Lily!" I shouted again.

Still no answer... I'll try again then.

"LIL- oh...hi, Petunia" I started to shout but ended in a mumble as Lily's sister walked in.

"My freak of a sister is up in her room, I would make sure that you didn't touch anything and germ everything, but I have to be on my way." Petunia said with her nose scrunched up as she continued walking past the lounge room and out the front door.

Lily was the only witch in her family, so naturally her sister Petunia was a bit jealous. Her parents were very proud and happy to see Lily grow up as a witch, and I suppose that matter doesn't really help Petunia- being shunned to the side all the time. But I still don't see why Petunia has to be so nasty, I mean, it's not Lily's fault she's a talented witch.  
>I was thinking more on this subject as I walked out of the lounge room, turning left and continuing down the hall, past Mr and Mrs Evans room, past Petunia's room, past the bathroom, and finally<br>coming to a stop at Lily's room.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, but just as I did, the door swung open.

"Petunia, who are you talk- OH SUMMER!" Lily squealed just as she noticed me standing there.

We both started squealing, and jumping up and down, whilst attempting to hug each other. That did not go down well. After about 5 mins, we let go of each other and calmed down a bit. Lily helped me get my suitcase, Selene, and Chazz from the lounge room into Lily's bedroom, and then Lily sat on her double bed- where we would be sleeping- while I started to unpack a few things that I will need for the coming week.

"So how was your holiday?" I asked Lily as I opened up my trunk.

"Pretty average, fighting with Petunia, getting love letters from Potter, more fights with Petunia- the usual stuff" Lily said while lazing on the bed.

"Ooooooooooo! Love letters from James? That's a new one!" I said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, yeah I wish it was" Lily said as she rolled her eyes.

James Potter, one of the most hottest guys at our school. Not only is he hot, but he is also extremely smart, nice, hot, caring, funny, hot, outgoing and...did I say hot? He has jet black, messy hair which he always ruffles up, hazel eyes, and glasses. He is also well built from playing on the chaser position on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. Oh, and he is also head over heels for _Lily_, while all the other girls are head of heels for _him_. James is in our year, and is in Gryffindor along with us as well. I guess you could sort of say that James is like a brother to me. Besides, its minus all the fighting, and plus all the touchy feely sort of stuff, for example, were always hugging and stuff, we're never mean to each other, and we always have each other's backs, no matter what. I can't say the same for Lily though. In the past years James has tried to win Lily's heart, but Lily absolutely hates him, and trust me, I have tried to get her to see differently, but to no avail.

"Come on, don't you think he is being sweet?" I said hopefully, turning to look at her.

"No, I think he is being an absolute attention seeking jerk as usual!" Lily said glaring at me.

"Can't blame me for trying" I sighed, going back to my clothes.

"Anyways... how has your holidays been, Summer? Lily asked in hope to avoid a flat out fight.

"Yeah pretty good, spent some time with my rents, owling you, and the boys, nothing special" I said as I sat on the bed, having finished unpacking.

"Oh yeah? How are they?" Lily asked, relaxing against me.

"Yeah they're good, Padfoot ran away from home though, I hope he's alright." I said with worry etched on my face.

Sirius Black- also called Padfoot, by his closet friends- came from an old Pureblood family who strongly believed in killing 'mudbloods' or muggle borns. Sirius's whole family had been in the house of Slytherin a house for self centred, evil and dark people, but when it was his time to get sorted at Hogwarts, he got chosen to be in Gryffindor the house for brave, and loyal and courageous people- Slytherin's rival house. Sirius then learned that it doesn't matter what blood type you are, and that everyone was equal. His personality changed from a dark and gloomy person, to one of the liveliest people I know now. But of course his parents didn't agree with this new Sirius, and constantly abused him and used the Cruciatus curse on him for rebelling against his family's wishes.

"I'm surprised Black hasn't run away before now, it must've been hell living with that sought of people" Lily said disgustingly.

She was a muggle born, so she was very against those types of people. Even though she is friends with Padfoot, well..kind of, she still calls him Black, just because he is best friends with James. Actually, they're more then best friends, there like brothers- you never see them apart when they're at Hogwarts, and they always seem to know what the other is thinking. They're like partners in crime, I guess.

"Nah, I think he wanted to look out for Regulus- even though he is such a jerk" I said.

Regulus was Sirius's younger brother-by a year- and was in Slytherin. Regulus hung around all the people that are involved with the dark arts, and its best to stay away from them at school. Even though Regulus hates Sirius's guts, Sirius still sticks around to make sure he is alright.

"So where did Black go? Don't tell me he is living off the streets?" Lily said in panic- even though she isn't really friends with Padfoot, I don't think she will ever let anyone live on the streets- she is too kind hearted for that.

"Nah, don't be silly- if he was, he would be living with me... nah, he's living with Prongs, of course." I said referring to James.

There were 4 Gryffindor boys; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Peter is a short slightly chubby boy with blond hair and watery blue eyes. He wasn't very smart, and tended to struggle with his school work. He always follows his other friends around, and tries to 'fit in' too much, in my opinion anyways. He also goes by the name Wormtail which is his nickname, that only the boys and I use. The reason he is called Wormtail? Because he is an animagus. Which means that he can transform into an animal, and Peter chose to turn into a rat. So we call him Wormtail.  
>Remus is a very, very intelligent boy, who likes to read a lot, and gets top marks in all of his classes. He is incredibly nice and caring and responsible and he is very handsome- tall, skinny, sandy brownish coloured hair and chocolate eyes. He is popular among the girls (though not as popular as James and Sirius) but he prefers to focus on his studies, then think about girls. Remus's nickname is Moony- because he is a werewolf, and transforms once a month on the full moon, there for called Moony.<p>

James being called Prongs, because he is an animagus as well as Peter, and chose to transform into a stag. So we call him Prongs.

Sirius is Padfoot, because he transforms into a large, shaggy, black dog as his animagi. Sirius, despite his bad family, is extremely handsome- with dark brown longish hair, which is always kept in perfect condition, and stormy grey eyes. He is also very well built (like James), thanks to his position with James on the Quidditch as a chaser. (Me being the last and final chaser on the Gryffindor team. The three of us work together extremely well, seeing as were are so close to each other, and we are pretty much unstoppable.)

And then there is me. Yes, I, Summer Felicity Linton, is a animagus. I can transform into a fox- a reddish orange one with a white stomach, black ears, nose, eyes, and feet. My nick name is Snoots.  
>James, Sirius, Peter and I became animagi, as soon as we found out that Remus was a werewolf. So we thought that if we were animals with him, we could help him with his very painful transformation.<br>The five of us; Moony, Wormtail, Snoots, Padfoot, and Prongs are called The Marauders. Pretty much just because we like to pull pranks on the school teachers, friends, and other students. We love to cause mayhem throughout the school. Everyone knows what we call ourselves, and our nick names, but no one knows the real reason why- not even Lily, and only The Marauders can call each other by our nick names.

Lily and I continued to talk for a while about pointless things, until we heard the door open and close, announcing that Mr and Mrs Evans were home.

"Mum, dad! Summer's here!" Lily yelled as she bounded off the bed to go and greet her parents. I quickly followed to go and say hi.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Evans!" I said happily, they were very nice people.

"Hi kids, what have you been up too?" Lily's dad said smiling at us.

"Nothing much, just talking about school and what not" Lily said grinning.

"Well there will be about half an hour until dinner, we will call you when its ready girls" Mrs Evans said smiling.

As the night went on, I was feeling more and more comfortable, easily making myself feel at home and enjoying the company of my best friend and her family. I really noticed that as Lily got older, the more and more she looked like her mum. Lily had strawberry red wavy hair coming down to her hips, startling emerald green eyes, and the biggest smile ever. She was absolutely beautiful, and I could easily see why James had fallen for her.  
>Lily and I had gotten into our Pj's (mine consisting of black short cotton shorts, and a black tank top which was slightly to small for me and showing my belly button) and slid into bed ready for our annual game that we play on the first night of every holiday we spend together.<p>

Truth or Dare.

*A/N- Please read and review! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

Chapter 2

"Ok, so who wants to go first?" Lily said snuggling into her pillow.

"I'll ask you! Ok, truth or dare Lil?" I said excitedly.

"Uuuuhhh, Truth pleeeaaasee" Lily sang.

"Ok, out of the Marauders- excluding me of course- who would you like to go out with?" I asked, grinning evilly.

"Hmmm, let's see... No offence to Peter, but defiantly not him, ... I would say Remus, but he is more of a friend to me, and I wouldn't want to destroy that... even though Black is alright looking- only Merlin knows where his hands have been- anything with a skirt, and he's there! And of course not Potter, he is such an arrogant toe rag! So I'm gonna have to go wiiiith...none of them" Lily ended with a laugh.

"Nah man, I don't think so! You have to pick someone!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well...I guess... James?" Lily said, sounding unsure of herself.

"Oh my GOSH! As if you didn't tell me that you like him! I have _always_known you two would be the perfect couple! Ahhhh, I can't wait till you tell Prongs!" I said bouncing on the bed happily.

"No I don't like him, but if I was forced to be with someone out of The Marauders, I would probably chose him!" Lily said indignantly.  
>"But...but... you called him James!" I said accusingly.<p>

"Slip of the tongue, it happens sometimes. Now, isn't it your turn?" Lily said quickly, blush creeping onto her face. Hmm, I'll make note of that later.

"Fine, truth" I grumbled.

"Ok... tell me the thing you most hate about each of your friends." Lily said slowly.

"...I pick dare" I said hopefully.

"No! You can't swap once you have chosen!" Lily laughed.

I grumbled as I thought of something for each of my friends, while Lily sat patiently waiting.

"Ok... What I don't like about Wormtail is that he is always 'going with the flow' and he doesn't seem to have his own opinion other than his friends opinions. Uhhh, Moony puts himself down too much, and always- no matter what- puts everyone else before himself. Prongs can be slightly annoying, and thinks he knows everything, but he really doesn't. And Pads, I just simply hate the fact that he is a man whore." I said thoughtfully.

Its true- Padfoot really is a man whore. The longest he has dated a girl would be 3 weeks, and the shortest he has dated a girl was one hour. Sirius seems to go through girls like there is no tomorrow, and the thing is, is that the girls don't seem to mind. They don't care about the fact that Sirius is a player, all they want is the satisfaction of saying "Oh my gosh, Sirius just winked at me!" or "Oh my gosh, Sirius just pushed me into a broom closet!" or "Oh my gosh, Sirius just sent Peter to break up with me! It means he is thinking about me!" Sirius is the school heart throb, and he certainly knows it.

"They all seem fair enough reasons...but your forgetting a certain someone?" Lily said sneakily.

"ha-ha, alright then...let's see...Lily... uuuuhhh, well I don't really like the fact that you won't admit to your feelings for Prongs, I mean, it's SO obvious that you're in love with him!" I said fighting to not laugh.

"I am not in love with him! Uuuggghhh! Speaking of which, who do YOU like, Summer?" Lily said, again, changing the subject.

"Weeeeeell, I guess that Hufflepuff guy, Sam Collate, I guess he is alright..." I said trailing off at the end. Sam was a very good looking boy, who is in most of our classes, and he seems pretty nice.

"Ooohh, someone has a cruuussshhhh!" Lily sang loudly.

"Shut up, I don't even know him yet! And it's better than being in love, _Lily_!" I said hotly.

Boy, did that make her blush. Ha-ha. I have to remember that one for later.

We sat up, late into the night, talking, laughing, and doing outrageous things for dares. It was about 6:30 am when we decided we had better get some sleep, when Lily's mum knocks on the door.

"Good morning my dear's', how are we this morning?" Mrs Evans says brightly.

"Mmmhhmmm, mmhhmmm..." Lily and I responded half asleep.

"Hahaha, well I know you girls like your sleep, so I will leave you to it, your father and I are going to work now, so I will see you girls later... oh, and your Hogwarts letter's came for you this morning as well. I will leave them on the kitchen bench for you, bye!" Mrs Evans said quietly as she backed out the door.  
>In response Lily and I just rolled over and got back to sleep.<br>It was around 1:30pm when I woke up, and even then it was only because I was extremely hungry, so I carefully stepped out of bed, trying not to wake Lily in the process, and made my way to the kitchen. I sat there munching on an apple, when I notice the letter's from Hogwarts, one addressed to me, and the other addressed for Lily. I quickly finished my apple and threw it away, and picked up my letter. I opened it up and quickly scanned over the usual boring stuff and requirements, until I notice a badge and a note fall out.  
>I pick up the note and read it;<p>

_Dear Miss Linton,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been made the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain for this year. You decide when to train, you decide who to put on the team, and hold auditions. Good luck to you this year, and I trust that you will make good decisions._

_Minerva McGonagall_

As soon as I finished reading it, I picked up the badge and saw that it read; 'Gryffindor Quidditch Captain'.

I started jumping up and down and squealing, which made Lily run in, half asleep, and say "Who are you and what do you want with my kitchen?"

Which only made me laugh and go up and hug Lily as hard as ever.

"I was made Quidditch Captain, Lil!" I yelled jumping up and down.

"Wow, congrats! I had a feeling you would be!" Lily said grinning and reaching for her own letter.

Whilst Lily was reading her letter I ran into our room where Selene was sleeping and quickly wrote a letter to send off to James and Sirius.

_Dearest Prongsie and Pads,_

_You won't believe what I got this morning! Actually, maybe you will, cause I'm just that awesome! I got made Quidditch captain for Gryffindor! Yeah that's right! Whoop, Whoop! I'm SO happy! Ha-ha, I can't wait to see you guys! Miss you heeeaaappppsssss!_  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Snoots xoxo<em>

I woke Selene up, attached the letter to her leg, patted her a couple of times, and she took off in a rush of wings. I then fed Chazz his breakfast, and paid him some attention before I went back to Lily.

I then go back into the kitchen to see Lily, and I find her sitting there with a glum look on her face.

"What's wrong dearest Lily?" I said worriedly.

"I'm Head Girl..." Lily said slowly, as if she doesn't quite believe it.

"Wow Lil, that's fantastic! Why aren't you happy?" I exclaimed.

"...and Potter is Head Boy" Lily said finishing her sentence.

"Oh dear... Dumbledore really has gone off his rocker if he made James head boy, then eh?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Not helping Summer!" Lily said through clenched teeth. I could tell she was about to skitz it. After all, I would too if I was stuck working with the person you hate for a year...even though Lily doesn't hate James...

"Well, if you act civilised, maybe Prongs will too?" I said hopefully.

"James... civilised...in the same sentence? Only if there is a 'not' in between!" Lily said moodily.

"Well, you never know... just forget about James and focus on being Head Girl! Its brilliant!" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah...yeah your right! I have to start planning prefect meetings and what not!" Lily said sitting up straighter and grabbing a piece of parchment and writing some stuff down.

The rest of the week went by smoothly, catching up on lots of sleep, talking, laughing, going for jogs, and lazing about on the couch eating all the good stuff like Chips, and cookie dough.  
>During the week I got a letter back from James and Sirius;<p>

Dear Snoots,

Wow, good job! I knew you would make it! Pads is sitting next to me being all jealous and stuff because his 2 best friends got badges and he didn't! Ha-ha, as you probably know, I got made Head Boy, along with Lily-flower. I bet she is jumping with happiness that we get to spend all this time together! I miss you heaps too, Snoots,-although I can't say the same for Sirius! Hahaha- I'll see you on the train! Say hi to Lily-pad for me!

Yours truly  
><span>Prongs<span>_**, and Padfoot!  
>P.S – I am not jealous! Prongs just wants me to be, it makes him feel all high and mighty! And yes of course I miss you! I gotta go, before James see's what I'm writing... PRONGS IS WHIPPED!<strong>_

I didn't bother writing back to them, seeing as I will be seeing them in a few days. As the rest of the week went by fairly quickly with neither me or Lily doing anything, besides having one day dedicated to Diagon Alley where we got all our school supplies, the 1st of September came as a shock to us as we woke up at 10:00am, with neither of our trunks packed, and the promise of the Hogwarts Express leaving in an hour's time, hung over our heads.

Me and Lily just chucked on the first clothes we saw, mine consisting of what I wore the first day to Lily's, and hastily chucked anything and everything in our trunks. We somehow managed to make it with 15 mins to spare, just outside the barrier of 9 ¾.

We said our goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Evans, Lily promising to write as often as she could, and I said a thank you for having me stay for a week, and we pushed through the barrier, loaded with all our belongings. Lily and I promised to get a compartment on the train together, as we parted ways. Lily went off to greet her other friends from different houses, while I went off to find the other Marauders.

*A/N- This chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, but hopefully just as good! Read and Review! xoxo*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

Chapter 3

As I manoeuvred my way through the crowded platform, looking for my friends, I stood on the balls of my feet to help me see better. I wasn't short... I was just a little bit smaller than everyone else! When I glanced over to the corner of the platform, I saw a guy with a whole lot of messy hair on his head- must be James! – I thought. I pushed my way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Snoots!" James said turning around and seeing me there.

"Hey, hey Prongsie!" I said happily as he hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I have missed you so much Summer! We should have caught up on the holidays" James said sighing.

"Yeah I know! We will have to do something next holidays!" I said as he released me. "Where are the others?"

"Sirius went to go see if he could find Moony and Wormtail... speak of the devil!" Prongs said just as they all arrived to our little corner.

"Look who I picked up on the side of the road! Some stranger I haven't seen in AGES!" James said to Sirius, playfully nudging me.

"SUM!" Sirius said letting out his bark like laugh, as he picked me up and spun me around in a hug. He was the only person that I would allow to call me 'Sum'. I hated it when anyone else called me that...strange.

"Sirius! Put me dooowwwwn!" I squealed as I got slightly dizzy.

Sirius held onto my arms as I steadied myself. As soon as _I_ focused on his stormy grey eyes, I realised where _his_ eyes were. Travelling up and down my body! Stay cool, stay cool- he was probably just checking for injuries from the hug. Yeah, of course he is.

"So I see you _grew up_ these holidays?" Sirius said winking at me.

Okay, so maybe he was checking me out. I blushed and quickly pulled Remus in for a hug. As I let go, my blush still wasn't gone, so I pulled Peter in for a hug as well- which I don't normally do, but I'm glad he just went along with it. As I turned back to Sirius, I realised to late, that not only was my blush still there, but I could feel it heating up my whole face.

"What's it to you, Black?" I snarled. Why was I being like this? Oh yeah, that's right, I didn't want to be just an 'object' on Sirius Black's mind. As Sirius opened his mouth to retort back to me, Remus cut him off.

"Relax, Pads was just merely saying how beautiful you look" Remus said, smiling at me.

"Thanks, but I don't think I have changed THAT much..." I said uneasily.

"The boys have certainly noticed that you have you changed" Peter said quietly.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing, Peter means nothing, now do you want some help putting your stuff on the train?" James said hurriedly.

"Uuuh, yeah, yeah that would be lovely thanks Prongs." I said distractedly.

James and Sirius went and put Chazz and Selene in the animal compartment, while Remus took my trunk in one hand and my wrist in his other, and led me and Peter to their compartment. Wormtail and Moony lifted my trunk up onto the rack, as I made myself comfortable on the seat. Sirius came in just as Remus and Wormtail took a seat opposite me, and sat down next to me and the window.

"Where's James?" I asked, looking at Sirius.

"Went to go find his 'Lily flower'" Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"Wastes no time, does he?" Remus said chuckling along with Peter.

"ha-ha, not on our life!" I said also laughing.

We all talked about our holidays for a while, swapping and sharing stories, until Lily and James come in. Lily took a seat next to Remus and the door, while James sat opposite her and next to me. I rolled my eyes as James winked at Lily, and Lily glared right back at him.

"Don't you guys have head duties to attend to?" I asked in hopes to relieve the tension.

"Yeah, actually, your right, gosh, I completely spaced!" Lily said as she hurriedly got up and looked at Remus (being a prefect) and James pointedly.

"Right, see you guys later!" James said pulling Remus up, and following Lily back out of the compartment.

"Well then... anyone fancy a game of Exploding snap?" Peter asked sounding bored.

"Only if your prepared to be beaten!" Sirius and I said at the exact same time. We both looked at each other with a shocked look on our faces, and laughed at each other's expressions.

We spent about 15 mins playing exploding snap, laughing and flinching, but I couldn't help notice, the little fan group outside the door, consisting of a group of 6th year Ravenclaw boys, just gawking at us, and then quickly whispering when they realised I was staring.

"Guys, is there something wrong with me?" I asked nervously rubbing at my face, hoping that there wasn't a bit of leftover food there or something.

"No, I don't think so Snoots, why?" Sirius asked me peering at my face.

"Well then what's with the group of guys staring at me?" I asked, purposely avoiding looking outside.

"I don't know, want me to go ask them?" Sirius said, seeming un-disturbed by their presence.

"Well, they obviously want something from us, so yeah, why not" I said shrugging my shoulders.

Sirius got up, opened the compartment door, stepped out, and closed it so we couldn't hear anything. I raised my eyebrows at Peter, who just shrugged one shoulder and went back to the game.  
>I watched Sirius as he said something to the boys. One of them looking nervously at me, then replying to Sirius, who seemed to get confused by his response. The boy quickly kept on talking, with his friends nodding along with him, when Sirius cut him off, said something, then quickly stepped back in the compartment shutting the door in their face. The boys slowly trudged off, smiling a little at me as they left.<p>

I raised my eyebrows in question to Padfoot, but he just muttered "Don't worry about it"

I was about to ask more on the subject, when Lily, Moony and Prongs come in, taking their seats from before. We all talked for a while about school, and teachers, and meaningless stuff, when I noticed Lily was looking at me pointedly. I supposed she wanted to talk to me without the others over hearing, so I quickly asked James if he wanted to swap seats with me so I would be sitting opposite Lil.

"No, I quite like it here, but thanks for the offer" Prongs said holding back a smile.

I took one look at him and said "Suit yourself" as I promptly stood up, and plonked myself onto his lap, so my knees were brushing with Lily's, and all I had to do was lean forwards to hear her. I didn't look back at James's expression but I heard Peter, Remus, and Sirius laughing.

"So, what's up?" I asked, ignoring the others.

"Well, is it just me, or does Sam Collate keep repeatedly walking past our compartment looking at a certain curly haired brunette, with awesome blue eyes?" She said whispering. I glanced out of the door, and indeed just caught a glimpse of Collate, walking past. But hey, it was a long train, with heaps of people on it, he was probably just looking for someone. I said this to Lily who just rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, whatever."

"What are you girls talking about?" Prongs said as ran his fingers through my hair.

"Nothing!" Lily and I said at the same time, a little too quickly.

"Yeah, it certainly sounded like nothing!" Sirius said snorting.

"Yeah well... it was girl stuff, nothing you need to worry your brainless head about" I said playfully, while the others laughed, and Sirius just rolled his eyes.

As I made myself comfortable on James's lap, I couldn't help but really start to notice how many times Collate _does_ walk past the door, I mean, come on, you would think that he would have found someone to sit with by _now_. And he _did_ seem to be looking at me, more often than not. As he walked past for about the hundredth time, I decided to go ask what his problem was.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Collate, be back in a second" I mumbled to the others, as I hoisted myself up off Prongs and out the door. I looked to the left- where I saw him go last- and found him standing right there in front of me.

"Heeeeyyy" I said awkwardly.

"Hi" he said smiling. Crap. Well I couldn't be all like 'Why were you spying on me?' or anything like that... retreat, retreat, retreat!

"Well I just thought I would say hi to you...and stuff...so yeah" I said half turning to go back in the compartment.

"Wait... do you wanna go and talk... or something?" He said nervously.

"Sure, lead the way" I said smiling at him. As I followed him, I noticed that he had also done some growing up during the holidays. He had beach blonde hair, with tips of brown, and honey coloured eyes. His featured were more defined now, with all the baby fat gone. As we walked down the corridor, trying to find an empty compartment, I watched as every single boy turned to look at me. By the time we got to the end of the compartment, I was pretty freaked out- what were they all looking at?

Sam and I sat down opposite each other, and smiled.

"So... are you going out with Potter?" Sam flat out asked. Talk about beating around the bush!

"No? What makes you think that?" I asked confusedly.

"Well you two are _really_ close, so I just thought that... you know" He said slowly turning red.

"Well I'm close with all of the Marauders, so I don't know what you mean" I said, still trying to figure out what he meant.

"Not as close as you are with Potter..." Sam mumbled, and I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear that, so I waited patiently for him to say something else.

"Well, if you're not going out with anyone else, will you go out with me?" Sam said hopefully. OH. MY. GOSH. Sam Collate asking _me_ out? I mean-is this for real? I've never had a guy ask me out. I have never had a guy like me! And to think he was kinda nervous about it? As if a girl like _me_, would turn down a guy like _him_!  
>I focus on Sam to give him my answer when I see that he is looking at me with an amused expression on his face. Uh-oh, I just voiced all of that. Shit. I opened my mouth to say something when he bet me too it.<p>

"What do you mean a girl like YOU?" Sam said confused.

"Well you know..." I said squirming in my seat. "A not very attractive, prank-pulling, detention-seeking girl like me. I thought you would go for a blond-haired, blue-eyed, big chested type of girl..."

"Are you kidding me? You are HOT as! Have you not seen the guys turn heads when you walk by, in your little tank top and shorts?" Sam said half laughing at my stupidity.

"Shush, your embarrassing me... and yes, I will go out with you." I said blushing and laughing. So THAT'S what they are all looking at. Huh.

We talked for a while until we realised that we only had 20 mins until we get to Hogwarts, and we still needed to change out of our clothes, into the school robes. He walked me back to my compartment, and kissed me on the cheek, making a promise that he will come see me later. I walk through the door, feeling all light headed and airy fairy.

"Where were you? I thought you were just gonna go talk to Collate?" Prongs said looking at me when I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I was talking to Sam, he asked me to go out with him!" I said, nearly bouncing in my seat. Lily started squealing and congratulating me, Wormtail smiled warmly at me, and over my head, I saw James and Remus exchange glances.

"What, what is it?" I said anxiously looking between Moony and Prongs.

"Nothing Snoots, were just proud of you" James said kissing the top of my head, as I frowned.

"Where's Padfoot anyways?" I asked suddenly realising he wasn't there.

"Left right after you did" Remus said not looking at me.

"Yeah, probably to go find the first girl to be his flavour" Lily added disgustedly. A 'flavour' is what we all call Sirius's many girlfriends, because he goes through them that quickly.

"Ugh, I would hate to be a 'flavour', no matter who it was!" I said in the same tone as Lily. I saw James and Remus exchange another look, but this time I just ignored it. Peter suggested that we should change into our school robes, and we all agreed. The boys changed first- not having any exceptions if Lily and I sit in, and then Lily and I changed- ordering the boys out. As we were getting changed, Lily suddenly blurted out, whilst blushing;

"I like James"

My jaw dropped instantly, and I tried to make a sound, but nothing would come out. James had been trying to get Lily for the past 6 years, and then when he finally admits that he has given up, she falls for him? Ha-ha, talk about ironic!

The boys came back in, Sirius leading the way-full on blushing for some odd reason- and sat down, oblivious to the fact that Lily was being all awkward and I was still standing there my mouth hanging wide open.

The train ride went quickly after that, and so did the sorting of the first years, and the feast. Before I knew it, Lily and I were saying good night to the boys and slipping into our Pj's, into bed, hoping to get a good night's rest before classes in the morning.

*A/N- I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in Sirius's point of view. Any ideas or suggestions? I would really like to know what you guys are thinking!* xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

***Written in Sirius's point of view!***

Chapter 4

"Guys, is there something wrong with me?" Summer asked nervously, as she rubbed at her face.

"No, I don't think so Snoots, why?" I asked, peering at her face, trying to see if there was anything wrong with it. All I saw was a very pretty brunette with sparkly blue eyes.

"Well then what's with the group of guys staring at me?" Summer asked, looking anywhere but outside.

"I don't know, want me to go ask them?" I wondered. Why was she so nervous? Although, she does seem to get nervous most of the time. She was quite the nervous girl, in fact.

"Well, they obviously want something from us, so yeah, why not" Summer said shrugging her shoulders.

I glanced at Peter, who seemed uninterested in the conversation, and got up and walked out of the compartment, shutting the door after me.

"Is there something we can help you with? You seem to be crowding the corridor here" I said, slightly amused, at the four 5th year Ravenclaw boys.

"We wanted to talk to Linton..." One of the boys spoke up somewhat anxiously. I must've shown confusion on my face because the boy added "She's looking mighty fine this year, we just wanted to get to know-" I had heard enough to know that I was not gonna like where this conversation was going.

"Get lost guys, she's not a toy." I exclaimed, wildly waving my hands around to get the point across. I stepped in the compartment before they could say anything, and shut the door in their face. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the boys leave, and smirked to myself- no one would dare contradict Sirius Black! Well except maybe my fellow Marauders. I glanced over to Summer and saw her raising her eyebrows at me. Should I tell her? Well it was obvious that Prongs was trying to protect her by leaving her oblivious (from the incident on the platform) to the stares she was getting, so I guess I'll be the good friend and go along with his little scheme.

"Don't worry about it" I muttered. Don't worry about it? That's all I could come up with? Of course she was worrying about it, she bloody told me to go out there! My brain was trying to come up with something to say as I saw her open her mouth, but thankfully, Prongs, Moony and Evans chose that moment to walk in, sit down and strike up a conversation about boring stuff that I wasn't really interested in. We talked for a while, and then the next thing I know, Snoots is sitting on James's lap while James is pulling a face that makes him look like he's dying! I let out a bark like laugh, while Moony and Wormtail chortle.

I sighed as Prongs became comfortable underneath Snoots, and relaxed. Sometimes I was a bit jealous of how close Sum and James were. They were like brother and sister, and he is always protecting her. What I wouldn't give to have a special someone that I could claim as mine.

I looked on as James stroked Sum's hair lovingly, while he said "What are you girls talking about?"

"Nothing!" Evans and Sum exclaimed at the same time, too quickly to be innocent.

"Yeah, it certainly sounded like nothing!" I said snorting at the nervous look on Summer's face.

"Yeah well... it was girl stuff, nothing you need to worry your brainless head about" Summer joked. I just rolled my eyes, glad to lighten the mood a bit. She made herself more comfortable on top of James, as I thought to myself- they would actually be a pretty good couple, if they weren't so brother and sisterly...and if Prongs wasn't completely in love with Evans.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Collate, be back in a second" Snoots mumbled to us, as she hoisted herself up off Prongs and out the door. I watched curiously- what could she possibly want with Collate? Collate wasn't one of my favourite people in the world, sure, he seems nice and stuff, but once you get to know him apparently all he cares about is reputation and looks. The others struck up another conversation about their holidays but I was watching Sum and Collate as they walked past our compartment together. Where were they going? Or better yet, why did I care? I mean, of course I care about Summer- she is one of my best friends! But why was I all up in her business?

"I'm just gonna go and stretch my legs, be back in a bit" I said to my friends, getting up and walking past everyone.

"By stretch his legs, I expect he means go find a girl to make out with" Evans said to the compartment in general. As I passed her, I winked at her, throwing her one of my famously winningly smiles. I got out into the corridor and started walking in the general direction of which I saw Summer and Collate walk down. As I passed different compartments I could see girls pretty much throwing themselves on the floor in efforts to get a look at me. No exaggeration there, I'm telling you that now.

"Hi Sirius" Purred a blonde haired, make up loaded girl who looked to be in about 5th year, standing in front of me, effectively stopping me in my progress.

"Hey sweet stuff" I said, automatically putting on the Padfoot charm.

"Wanna go somewhere and, uuhhm, 'talk'? she said winking at me. I was just about to agree, when I suddenly remembered the mission I was on to find Sum.

"Sorry beautiful, but I have business to attend to, maybe some other time huh?" I said, trying to side step her. She pouted and stalked off back down the corridor. I didn't give her a second worry (I didn't need to, she would come back to me soon) as I lightly jogged down the corridor trying in vain to find Sum. I finally found their compartment- near the end of the train- and stood to the side a little bit so they couldn't see me, but just close enough to hear them.

"What do you mean a girl like YOU?" I heard Collate say confusedly.

I listened as Summer replied; "Well you know... A not very attractive, prank-pulling, detention-seeking girl like me. I thought you would go for a blond-haired, blue-eyed, big chested type of girl..."

I knew she had a self esteem issues, but I didn't think she would go that far to say something like that! I mean, the detention seeking and prank pulling bit was spot on! Us Marauders loved to pull pranks as much as we could, which therefore made us pretty much detention seeking, but for her to say she wasn't very attractive to someone she doesn't even know? That's just weird for her. Snoots admits her insecurities to us and Evans, but she just doesn't go around parading it or anything, she said it's too embarrassing to admit it to people, especially people she doesn't really talk too.

"Are you kidding me? You are HOT as! Have you not seen the guys turn heads when you walk by, in your little tank top and shorts?" Collate said, laughing in a cruel-ish way.

Well there goes the little plan to keep her in the dark. I couldn't listen to this anymore, Collate has always pissed me off, and he wasn't exactly helping the situation much, that's for sure. We still had about 40 minutes until we reached Hogwarts, so I decided to go and do something interesting. I thought about doing a prank, but without being able to use magic yet, and the fact that I would have to drag Prongs away from Evans, rendered it pretty useless, so I went to find that blonde girl that I ran into before. I got halfway down the corridor when I looked into a compartment that had about 6 girls from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, looking to be in about 6th year. I walked in, completely forgetting about the other girl, and sit myself down, and start flirting with them all. It was quite amusing seeing as how they knew my name, the people I hang around with, and even some of the classes I took, even though I didn't have the slightest clue to what their names even started with. I realised that we only had about 15 minutes until we arrived at School, so I said goodbye to the girls, and walked back to my compartment, to find the boys standing outside the door, talking quietly. I walked up to them, said hey, and went to open the door, when Prongs grabbed by arm and told me that the girls were getting changed. But that wasn't before I got a good look at Summer half changed. She had put on her stockings and skirt, which came up to about mid thigh now, seeing as she grew over the holidays, and wasn't wearing her school shirt yet. I quickly looked away, blushing slightly, and waited a few more minutes for them to finish.

The rest of the train ride went pretty quick, and so did the carriage ride up to the castle, the sorting, and the feast. Before I knew it, Evans and Snoots were saying goodnight to us- Evans smiling warmly at Remus and Peter and glaring at me and James, while Summer gave us all a hug, and James kissed her on the head. After the girls went up, we decided we might as well go to bed early too- we always seemed to wake up late on the first day, therefore missing breakfast, therefore putting all us boys in a grumpy mood for the rest of the morning.

As were getting undressed and slipping into the covers Prongs said;

"Its Summer's birthday this coming weekend... it's her 17th birthday this year too." James said as he got under the covers.

"Yeah, I was thinking about that before..." Moony yawned.

"Are we holding a Marauder party?" Peter said sleepily.

"Merlin yes! You know how we throw a great party!" I said excitedly. I love parties, no matter what type of party it was.

"Great party? Pads, we throw the best!" James laughed.

"True that, true that" I said calming down a bit.

"Well lets plan this some more tomorrow, and get a good night sleep tonight." Remus said already slowly falling asleep.

"Night" Wormtail said closing his curtains around his four poster.

"G'night" Prongs and I said in unison.

There was no response from Moony, so we all just left it, and went to sleep, with the promise of some party planning tomorrow.

A/N- Thanks heaps to the lovely people who _have_ reviewed my chapter! it means the world to me! xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

***Written in Summer's point of view!***

Chapter 5

"Oi, Snoots, wake up, we have class in 20 minutes!" Someone shouted at me. Ugghhh, couldn't that someone just let me sleep? It wasn't like I was gonna get up because someone told me that class starts soon. If anything that would've make me fall back asleep! I berried my head in my pillow, and tried to drown out the sounds of people in my dorm. Wait... people were in my dorm room? It was only Lily and I that shared our dorm, so what were other people doing in there?

I opened one groggy eye and saw four teenage boys in our room, one stood near the door, two were next to my bed and one was obviously trying to wake Lil up. I rolled over, forgetting that my bed was only a single, and toppled straight onto the floor with all my blankets tangled around me.

I heard some chuckles and then two strong arms lifted me up off the floor which caused the blankets to be in a heap. I rubbed my eyes and finally opened them properly. Peter stood in the door way, looking awkwardly around, Remus had picked up my blankets for me and put them back on my bed, James was getting shouted at by Lily- mainly because she didn't want him to see her in her Pj's, and Sirius was the one who helped me off the floor, and was watching James get yelled at by Lily with an amused look on his face.

"Thanks Moony" I said sleepily, as I gestured to the blankets he had neatly placed on my bed.

"You better hurry, or were gonna miss breakfast" He smiled at me.

I clambered around the bedroom looking for my school shirt, skirt, and robes when I heard Lily shout "Out, the girls need to get dressed!"

James pouts as he walked over to me and kissed me on the head as a good morning, then all the boys walked out, while me and Lily got dressed.

We finally made it to breakfast, with ten minutes to spare, and sat down opposite the boys and each grabbed ourselves some toast (Lily grabbed some off the table, while I grabbed some off James's plate).

"Oh, and thanks Padfoot!" I said through mouthfuls of toast.

"Thanks? But whatever for my darling?" Sirius said wonderingly, looking over at me.

"For helping me off the floor, of course!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, don't worry, you already thanked me" Sirius said returning to his breakfast. I glanced around at the others trying to figure out what he meant, I certainly had no idea what he was on about. Prongs was looking at Lily in a stalkerish way as she ate her toast, neither of them paying attention to the conversation, and Remus was trying to help Peter understand his new timetable McGonagall had just handed him.

I looked back at Padfoot and confusedly asked; "What do you mean? I don't remember me thanking you?"

"Of course you did... with your little cotton shorts, and tiny tank top that barely covers anything" Sirius said winking at me. I sat there, with a piece of toast halfway towards my mouth, and stared at him. I mean, it's not like I care that Sirius saw me in small bits of clothing- James has seen me in my underwear, when he walked in on me changing when I was staying at his place one time- and it's not like Sirius hasn't seen me in those types of clothing before, I _alway_s sneak into the boys room during the night dressed like that, but for him to comment on it? In _that_ type of way? It made me blush. Prongs, who had heard the end of the conversation, looked at Sirius, looked at me and my obvious blush, then looked back at Sirius and lightly smacked him upside the back of his head.

"Oi, what was that for?" Padfoot said indignantly looking at James.

"No making Summer embarrassed, _were_ the ones who burst into their room anyways!" James scolded. I poked my tongue out at Sirius, who rolled his eyes, and focused on the timetable McGonagall had just put in front of each of us.

"Yes! Transfiguration and Defence, first thing!" I exclaimed happily. Defence Against the Dark Arts was my favourite subject, followed by Transfiguration, then Charms, then Herbology, then Potions, then History of Magic. Having my top 2 favourite subjects in the morning made me happy.

"Transfiguration? DADA? That's what I have first too!" James said excitedly, apparently happy to be in a class with me.

"Oh no! I'm not gonna learn anything with you there!" I said playfully, as I watched James put on a sad face.

"Have no fear Snoots! I'm in transfiguration with you!" Remus smiled.

We all compared classes, and I found out that I had;

Transfiguration with James and Remus

DADA with James and Sirius

Potions with all the Marauders and Lily

Herbology with Sirius, Peter and Lily

Charms with Lily, James and Peter

History of Magic with Sirius and Remus

All in all, I had pretty good classes with all of my friends. As we finished eating we and started heading off to our classes, I told Prongs and Moony to go ahead and save me a seat for me in class, as I spotted Sam over on the Hufflepuff table around his friends. I walked up to him... and I didn't know what to do. Am I supposed to hug him? Kiss him on the cheek? Does he expect me to full on kiss him? (I have never kissed a guy before) Or just say good morning? What if he didn't remember he asked me out? What if it was just a joke on his behalf? I quickly came up with all these scenarios in my head, whilst standing there, unconsciously staring a hole in the back of his head. He turned around sensing me there, and smiled.

"Hey sexy, wanna go for a walk?" Sam asked standing up from the table and taking a step towards me.

"I would love to Sam, but I have class, I was just wondering if we have any classes together at all?" I said smiling at him, cursing the fact that I have class.

He quickly pulled out his timetable and we compared them. It turns out that we only had one class together- History of Magic. I sighed disappointedly and looked at him, expecting him to be upset as well, but he was just smiling away, and said; "Ah well, it's not like we will be able to do anything together is it?"

"Well, I guess we could always see each other at meal times, and between classes, and when I'm not playing Quidditch or doing homework..." I said not sounding very happy. This relationship had only just started, and was already being ruined by school.

"Exactly. But Quidditch does tend to take up a lot of time y'know." Sam said sounding like he was talking to a toddler.

"What do you mean? Of course it does, it's very hard work" I pointed out.

"Well maybe you should drop it? I mean, if you do, we would be able to spend more time together!" Sam exclaimed. Was he serious? He wanted me to drop Quidditch? Even when I'm Quidditch captain? I looked at him closely to try and see if there was any kind of hint that he was joking with me, but I couldn't find any trace. I looked around me and saw that most of the students had gone- either going back to their common rooms to rest for a free period, or go to class- and realised that I was late. That's one thing I pride myself on. Never being late. Except for now. Bugger.

"Listen, I have to go, I'm already late, talk to you later" I quickly said, already backing out of the Great Hall.

"We will talk later!" Sam shouted at me as I broke into a run to get to Transfiguration.

As I burst through the door, only a little bit out of breath (thanks to _Quidditch_) I watched as McGonagall gave me a wary eye, and exempted me this _one_ time seeing as it was the first lesson of the year. I made my way over to Prongs and Moony, and sat next to Remus. McGonagall started her lesson about making objects disappear, but I wasn't listening. I glanced over to the boys and saw that they were talking quietly to themselves, not even noticing that I was there. I frowned at them, what was so important that they didn't even look up to say hi? I waited until the prac bit of our class started, and after McGonagall had handed out the mini cushions we were supposed to get rid of, and turned to the boys.

"Yeah, hi to you guys as well!" I grumbled.

"Sorry, we were just discussing something Snoots" Remus said apologetically.

"Discussing? Discussing what?" I asked curiously.

"Your paaarrrtaaaaaay!" James shouted. I looked at him, thinking that he was off his rocker. What party?

"What are you talking about James? For my birthday?" I said.

"No, for your funeral" Remus said sarcastically.

I opened my mouth to say I didn't want to cause a fuss, but Prongs cut me off.

"You're having a party, Marauders always have party's! So there!"

I rolled my eyes and was just about to reply when McGonagall suddenly was standing in front of us, looking stern.

"If you three are chatting, I expect you already know how to do the spell?" the Professor said expectantly.

"Of course Professor" Moony said with a smile on his face. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the cushion and said "Evanesco" which made the cushion disappear. McGonagall then turned to James who did the same thing and succeeded. She then turned to me and waited for me to perform the spell. I pulled out my wand, pointed it my cushion, and said "Evanesco!" and waited for it to disappear. It didn't. McGonagall raised an eyebrow at me, as I tried again and it still didn't work.

"Detention, I think Miss Linton, for not paying attention in my class." Professor frowned at me.

"No! Not on the first day! Let me try again!" I pleaded. It wasn't like I cared about detentions, I get them all the time, but a detention on the first day? That seems a lot like bad luck to me. I have always had trouble with vanishing and appearing spells, no matter how hard I try, it always takes a while for it to work. I raised my wand again and said "Evanesco" in a useless attempt, already knowing it wasn't going to work. But it did. Much to my surprise.

"Practice Miss Linton, and pay more attention you three." Professor McGonagall said walking away.

"Thanks Prongs!" I said looking at James, knowing he had vanished my cushion for me.

"What? How did you know it was me? It could have been Moony!" He exclaimed as the bell went, and we all packed up our stuff and left for our next class, saying goodbye to Remus.

"Because if someone so much as _thinks_ of putting me in detention, you would do anything to get me out of it!" I said as we walked up to our Defence class, spotting Sirius waiting for us outside the door.

"Not true!" James yelled.

"Oh yeah? Remember that time when we made the Slytherin common room pink? And you took all the blame, saying that I shouldn't get in trouble because I had nothing to do with it?" I remembered.

"Yeah, but that one was pretty much all my idea" James mumbled.

"Bullshit!" Sirius laughed, catching the end of the conversation, as we made our way in the class and sat down at a table together, me in the middle of them.

"And remember that time when Sirius and I set off those dungbombs in the staffroom corridor? You took the blame for that as well!" I whispered as the teacher started writing on the board what we had to copy down that lesson.

"That was because I wanted to have a detention with Pads! We had to have a private conversation!" James hissed.

"Yeah, and I'm a Hippogriff!" Sirius sarcastically said.

"Anyways, even if it is true- which it _isn't_- I am just trying to protect you from getting a bad school record" Prongs said slightly blushing.

"Aaaww, I think it's sweet Prongsie! Thank you!" I reassured.

"Aaaww, how come you don't get me out of detentions? Don't you love me as much Jamesie-Poo?" Sirius said in a high pitched tone, acting like a girl.

"Mr Black, please refrain from being a girl until the end of my class!" The Professor said scathingly.

"Yes sir!" Padfoot said, back to his normal self, as the class lightly laughed at him.

James socked him in the arm, behind my back, and then we all got to work.

As the day went on, and the plans spread around, we organised a party for my birthday. The party was gonna be on my birthday, on Saturday, which meant that Lily and I had to get our outfits sorted, seeing as today was Thursday. The whole Gryffindor house was invited, seeing as it was being held in the common room, and of course I invited Sam, who happily accepted the invitation 'loving a good party'. After classes tomorrow, I planned to grab Lily, James's invisibility cloak, and the Marauders Map, and sneak into Hogsmeade to buy something to wear for the party. Of course Lily had no idea about the plan, as she wouldn't approve. Whilst Lily and I are getting dressed on Saturday, the boys planned to set up the common room into a party style.

I went to bed Thursday night, exhausted, and excited to go shopping tomorrow, and for the party the next day. What can I say? I'm a party girl.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

Chapter 6

As Friday's classes wore on, I was getting more and more excited. I couldn't wait to go shopping with Lily for dresses! It wasn't a formal party, but we still wanted to look nice- It's not every day you get to go to a party at Hogwarts. As soon as the last class finished, Prongs, Padfoot and I headed back to the common room to put our stuff away before dinner. We entered the common room and dumped our bags into the seats near the fire which we normally sat at, and then the boys started to walk out to dinner- but I had other plans. I was going to go get the map and the cloak, and grab Lily (Who was probably eating dinner now) and go shopping, opting to get dinner down in the kitchens after I got back.

"Are you coming, Sum?" Sirius asked, turning to look at me, before he walked out.

"Nah, I'll catch some dinner afterwards, down in the kitchens."

"You sure? Is everything okay?" Prongs asked worriedly.

"Yes James, I'm fine, and can you tell Lil to hurry up and eat a quick dinner and start heading up here?" I said rolling my eyes. He was always looking out for me.

"Yeah sure, see you later Snoots." Padfoot said walking out the portrait door, as James came up and gave me a kiss on the head before leaving. As soon as they were gone, I sprinted up the boys staircase, and came to a stop in front of their door.

"Oh boy, he we go" I muttered to myself. I opened the door, and was assaulted with clothes messed up on the floor, empty sweet packets strewn everywhere, and books and parchment laying about. I waded my way over to where I knew James's four poster was, and opened his trunk to find the cloak and map. I was searching for about 5 mins through underwear, school robes, and school books (which looked like he hasn't touched them) when I remembered that I was a witch, and that I was doing this the hard way. I pulled out my wand and said 'Accio Marauders Map!' and the map came zooming towards me through all the mess. I quickly did the same for the Invisibility cloak, and left hurriedly out the door and out of the common room, stuffing the map in my pocket, and the cloak in the inside of my robes. I lightly jogged through down the staircases, taking a few short cuts, and finally reached the Entrance Hall, when I found Lily just exciting the Great Hall, obviously just coming from dinner.

"Lily! Come on, come with me!" I shouted grabbing her wrist and dragging her back up the staircases.

"Summer? Where are we going?" She said bewildered, stumbling after me.

I glanced around to make sure no one was around, pulled out the map, and led Lily to the secret passageway, out of the school and into Hogsmeade. I put the cloak on around Lily and I, and walked out of Honeydukes, and into the crowded street, full of shoppers.

"Wait... are we in Hogsmeade?" Lily asked, slowly turning around as I took the cloak back off of us. The cloak was only to get us past the trap door in Honeydukes, we wouldn't need it now, no one would recognise us from school, but we would need it when we sneak back into the castle.

"Lily, did you have your eyes shut the whole way? Yes we are in Hogsmeade, were going shopping to buy a dress for the party tomorrow night!" I said jumping on the spot.

"But...but... Were breaking school rules! I'm Head Girl! I am not supposed to be doing this!" Lily spluttered.

"Come on Lily, were wasting time!" I rolled my eyes as I dragged her again towards a robe store.

"What was that piece of parchment you were holding? And that material stuff you put over us?" She said suspiciously, as we walked inside the store, and the tinkle of the bell could be heard.

"Don't ask a Marauder their secrets if you don't want to be lied to Lils" I smirked. We walked up to the clothes rack and started sifting through dresses. After about 15 mins of this, Lily found a gorgeous blue dress, which came up to just above my knees, and had thin straps, and lace at the rim of the dress. She forced me to try it on, claiming that it would go with my eyes incredibly. I tried it on, and I was pleased of the way it sat on my body, and matched my eye colour. I bought the dress, then set on to find a perfect dress for Lily. I had only started searching for about 2 mins, when I saw a perfect strapless dress, about the same length as mine, and in an emerald mossy green colour, just right to match her eyes. When she tried it on, she looked beautiful, with her fiery red hair coming down her back in soft waves. It was a very simple dress, but it looked wonderful. She bought it, and we hurriedly made our way back to the castle under the invisibility cloak. By the time we got back it was around 7 o'clock, and I was starving for something to eat.

"I'll take our dresses back to the dorm, while you can go find something to eat" Lily said grabbing the bags and walking off without waiting for an answer.

"Thanks Lil!" I shouted after her. I walked down to the kitchens, and tickled the pear to make the door handle appear, and I walked in and was greeted by a whole lot of house elf's.

"Could I just get a sandwich or something please? I asked politely to all the elf's staring up at me.

"Right away Miss Linton, take a seat and we will serve you" squeaked an elf near my elbow.

I took a seat near the end of the vast room, and suddenly felt really tired. I was just about falling asleep when an elf delivered my sandwich, piled high with an assortment of things inside of it. I was slowly munching on it when I heard the door to the kitchens open. I turned my head to see who it was, silently hoping it wasn't a teacher- we weren't really supposed to be down here- but got a surprise when Padfoot stepped through, and made his way over to me. He sat down in the chair opposite me, and looked at me.

"What?" I said uneasily. I don't like it when people stare at me.

"You scared us you know. Especially James. He was going off his rocker wondering where you were. He thought something happened to you." Sirius said in a serious tone. **(No pun intended.)**

"Nothing happened, I just went into Hogsmeade for a bit with Lily, and I took the map and cloak with me" I said taking another bite of my sandwich.

"Well you know what Prongs is like, he likes to know where you are and what you are doing" He said watching me.

"Well, he can learn to give me some space, I mean, I love him to bits, but I hate it when he gets worried and upset- mainly because I feel guilty because its normally always about me." I said looking anywhere but at Padfoot. I didn't like gossiping about my friends, but sometimes I just really need to let it all out.

"We were all worried Summer, you can't just disappear like that, and not tell anyone where you're going!" Sirius said getting a bit over worked.

"I had Lily with me! It's not like anything was going to happen!" I said indignantly.

"You should have gotten one of us guys to go with you!" He shouted, getting slightly louder.

"Lily and I were buying dresses! It's not like you would want to come to that!" I replied, equally as loud.

"Well it would have been better than worrying about you!"

"Have you ever thought that I wanted some GIRL time with Lily? I always spend time around you guys, and it's like you never even realise I'm a girl! I need to have female friends, and I need to have some alone time with them! Not always surrounded by you lot!" I screamed. I had finally lost it. All the elf's were looking at us, Sirius was staring at me angrily, and I was sitting there shocked. Had I gone too far? I mean, it's all kinda true, but I didn't have to say it in such a mean way.

Apparently I had gone too far. Sirius got up and left through the door, walking so fast, he was almost running. I cursed under my breath, quickly finished my sandwich, said thanks to the elf's and ran out the door. I looked for him all the way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, but he couldn't be found. I walked into the common room, and was ambushed by two guys yelling at me, and one guy swallowing me up in a huge hug.

"Where were you?" Someone squeaked- I recognised this as Peter's voice.

"Are you ok?" I heard Remus say.

"I was so worried, Snoots" The person holding me said. James.

I hugged him back and fought back some tears as I thought about mine and Sirius's fight.

"Guys, guys, I'm fine, I just had some alone time with Lily in Hogsmeade- that's why I took the map and cloak" I sniffled pulling back from the hug.

"But Lily returned ages ago?" Remus asked confusedly as Wormtail led the way to the couch were we all sat.

"Yeah, I went to the kitchens to get something to eat, seeing as I missed out on dinner" I said smiling at Remus.

"Didn't Padfoot go down to the kitchens before?" Peter asked.

"Yeah he did... he hasn't returned though, did you run into him Snoots?" Prongs asked looking at me.

"I...uuuuhhh, I'm not sure, I think I might go to bed, I'm really tired" I said quickly. My mind was in over drive, resulting in the lamest excuse ever. I didn't know if I should tell them or not, and what their reactions would be. I got up and made my way over to the girls staircases, giving a quick hug to Peter and Remus, and James followed me, obviously wanting to say something to me. I turned to him with one foot on the stairs, and looked at him with an expression saying 'Anything else?'

"I just wanted to let you know that I was really worried about you, and I don't want you to do it again, ok?" James pleaded, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah James, sure, I know I worried you, I'm sorry..." I said, thinking it would be better if I didn't argue with him, just in case it ended up like another fight with Sirius.

"You're like my sister, and I can't bear to think of what I would do if something happens to you, I just want to protect you Summer." James said, his eyes boring into mine.

"Thanks James, it means a lot to me, you're like my brother, so I know how you feel, I'm sorry, I won't do it again" I said tiredly.

He gave me another hug, and a kiss on the forehead, and left me to go up into my dorms. I changed into my shorts and tank top, and climbed into bed. I was exhausted from lessons, tired from shopping, guilty from making my friends worry, and sad and angry for having a fight with Padfoot.

"What happened Summer? Are you ok?" Lily asked, coming out of the bathroom and seeing me there.

"I don't really want to talk about it, I just want to get some sleep." I muttered back to her. She didn't pester me after that, but I know she will start again tomorrow morning, not caring that It will be my birthday. Oh yeah. Tomorrow is my 17th birthday! Tomorrow, I'm going to wake up, and I am not going to care about any of my emotions, other than Happiness. Tomorrow will be one of the greatest days of my life, surrounded by my friends, and my boyfriend, and not even a tiny little fight can get in my way.

How very wrong I was. Very wrong Indeed.

*A/N- If you want to see the dresses, go to my profile! xoxo*


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

Chapter 7

I opened my eyes, and checked the clock next to my bed. It read 5:30am. Great. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't get comfortable anymore. Don't you hate it when that happens? I glanced over to Lily's bed to see her fast asleep, and made a decision not to wake her, so I stumbled out of bed and stretched. I found my feet automatically taking me out the dorm, and up the boys staircases, and before I knew it I was outside the Marauders door. I opened it silently and crept inside towards James's bed, and pulled the curtains open. James was laying sprawled out, taking up most of the bed, and breathing heavily. I pulled back the covers and carefully climbed into bed with him. He must've woken up, because he rolled over to give me some more room and put his arms around me in a protective way. I snuggled up into his arm, and squished closer to him in an attempt to get more body heat from him. I was just about to drift off to sleep again when he muttered close to my ear; "Happy Birthday Summer" and then went back to snoring. I smiled to myself as I slowly drifted off as well.

"SUMMER? IS SUMMER IN HERE? I CANT FIND HER!" I heard someone shout. I groaned and looked at the watch that James was wearing. 9:30am. Some Birthday sleep in, gosh. I closed my eyes again, hoping to drown out the shouting.

"What? What do you mean?" I heard Moony reply.

"I woke up and she wasn't there in her bed, and we all know how she loves her sleep!" I recognised Lily's worried voice.

"Well I saw her in the kitchen last night, so I know she's ok" came Sirius's muffled reply.

"You _did_ see her in the kitchens? I saw her go up to bed, she came and said goodnight to us" Remus said thoughtfully.

"Well she's not in her bed anymore, and she always waits for one of us to go to breakfast with her" Lily replied. I groaned again. As if these people couldn't tell I was right here? I opened my mouth to say something, when a deep voice interrupted me.

"Guys, she's here with me, now shut up, I'm tired" James rumbled.

I heard footsteps and opened my eyes to find Lily standing above us, looking wide eyed at us.

"Oh, Summer, I'm glad you're ok, uhm, I'm just gonna go have a shower" She hastily said, retreating back out of the dorm. What was her problem? I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at Prongs. He wasn't wearing a top, and one arm was underneath my head, and one arm was wrapped around my waist. She wouldn't think that me and Prongs...? No, she knows James is like a brother to me. I got up and whispered to James that I was gonna use his shower seeing as Lily is taking ours.

"Yeah sure birthday girl... stay safe" he muttered, already half asleep. I rolled my eyes, picked up his towel that was lying on the floor next to his bed, and made my way to the bathroom.

"Nice of you to drop by" Remus said quietly from his bed.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep, so I burrowed Prongs' bed for a while. Sorry if it's any trouble Remus." I yawned.

"None at all, Snoots, just maybe leave a note for Lily next time or something" Remus chuckled and rolled over. I laughed to myself before opening the bathroom door and closing it behind me.

I got undressed, stepped in the shower and turned the water on. I sighed as the hot water hit my body, relaxing my bones, and allowing me to think. I am finally 17! I am an adult in the wizarding world, and I can use magic outside of school! After thoroughly washing myself, I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped James's towel around me. What am I going to wear? I mean, who wants to put there Pj's back on after having a nice clean shower? I was just thinking of what I was going to do when someone opened the door. I automatically shrieked, and wrapped my towel around myself more securely, even though I knew it was only one of my friends. As it was, Sirius poked his head through the door, wondering who shrieked.

"Uh, sorry Linton, didn't realise you were having a shower" He said quickly backing out of the door.

Oh. I had completely forgotten about the fight we had down in the kitchens. I stood there for about 5 seconds just staring at the door where his head had been, and stomped towards it, and pulled it open with all my strength.

"Black, get in this bathroom NOW!" I snarled. I hate when I'm not talking to my friends, especially when it's over something that I didn't mean to say. I stood next to the door, allowing room for him to pass by me.

"What is it Linton?" He said avoiding eye contact, from where he stood in the middle of the bathroom.

"Don't call me Linton, Pads, it's too...weird" I whispered as I shut the door behind him.

"What, so now you want to spend time with your guy friends? Or are you just here to use the shower and leave, back to your girly world?" Sirius replied scathingly.

"Sirius, you know I didn't mean it like that last night! I was angry, because sometimes I do feel like you don't realise I'm a girl. It just came out wrong last night, and I'm sorry." He didn't say anything so I continued. "I love it when you protect me, It makes me realise what good friends I have, who care for me, and love me. I'm sorry Sirius for yelling at you last night, forgive me?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes I could muster. He sighed.

"I'm sorry to, but you know, we only protect you because you _are_ a girl, and we just don't want anything bad to happen. I should have listened to you last night. I'm sorry." Padfoot said looking in my eyes.

I sighed in relief, and quickly gave him a one armed hug, while the other was still holding up my towel. He kissed me on the nose playfully, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"By the way, do you have anything I could possibly wear to get back to my dormitory?" I said, opening the bathroom door for him and I to exit.

"Yeah, here you go, but I want it back!" Sirius said, picking up his Quidditch jumper from the floor, and chucking it to me. I caught it, pulled it over the top of my towel, and let the towel loose. I heard Remus laugh as he caught sight of me in the jumper that came down to just above my knees.

"Shut it Moony" I laughed at Remus. "Oh, and can you tell James thanks for the bed last night?" I added looking at where James was still asleep.

"Yeah, will do" Sirius said, starting to get dressed. I walked out the door, and as I was shutting it behind me I heard a squeaky voice say; "Was that Snoots in our dorm?"

I laughed to myself as I pranced down the stairs, and back up the girls' stair case. It was a Saturday, which meant we could wear whatever we wanted. I knew we were gonna have a party that night, so I decided to just put some jeans on, and just keep wearing Sirius jumper- it was really nice and fluffy. I walked in the dorm and found Lily sitting on her bed brushing her long wavy red hair.

"Morning Lils!" I said happily.

"Yeah...morning" She replied not looking at me.

"What's wrong? Are you angry at me for getting you worried? I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep this morning so I just decided to go and visit Prongs, and he looked so warm in bed so I just feel asleep with-"

"No, nothing is wrong Summer. Happy Birthday, by the way. I'm going down to breakfast, I'll see you down there" She said looking like she was forcing a smile. She got up and left out the door.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah I'll see you down there! Thanks!" I yelled after her hurriedly. I pulled my jeans and shoes on, brushed my teeth and hair, and went down to breakfast. On the way there I wondered why Lily was acting so strange, she didn't even wait for me to walk down to breakfast together! On my Birthday too! I walked into the Entrance Hall, making my way over to the Great Hall when I heard-

"SUMMEY!" I spun around towards the Grand Staircase and saw Sam there running towards me. I ran to him (even though I hate the awful pet name he gave me), and he picked me up in a huge hug and whispered in my ear "Happy Birthday sexy" I laughed as he put me down, and entwined his hands with mine as we walked together towards the Great Hall.

"What are you wearing?" Sam looked pointedly at my jumper. Uh-oh.

"Well, I had a shower in the boys room this morning, and burrowed Sirius's Quidditch jumper, it's just for now, and its only because I had nothing else to wear, and, and, and it's not what it looks like." I finished lamely. I decided to leave the bit out about sleeping with James, I mean, it's not like anything happened, it's just, it will come out like something _did_ happen.

"Its fine pet, I was just making conversation" Sam laughed. I frowned at this- if he was making conversation, why would he pick that topic to talk about? Sam started walking towards the Hufflepuff table, without even saying goodbye to me, but I had other plans.

"Where are you going? Don't you wanna sit with your girlfriend on her birthday, for breakfast?" I asked loudly.

"You know I would_ love_ to babe, but people from other houses can't sit at other ones. It's just...weird." He called back to me, over his shoulder. I would not have this though. Everyone just sits where ever they want, all day every day, unless it was a feast! Teachers actually encourage Inter-House unity! I was just about to open my mouth and say this, when three Gryffindor girls from the year below me, walked right into me where I was standing at the end of Hufflepuff table. I turned to them and saw them giving me glares as they sat down at our table. I glared right back at them, and stomped over to where the Marauders and Lily were sitting. I sat down in between Prongs and Padfoot, and grabbed some porridge.

"How come Collate is not sitting with you?" Remus asked across from me, sitting next to Lily and Wormtail.

"Why don't you go and ask him" I replied moodily.

"What happened? And why are those girls from Ravenclaw staring a hole in your head?" James asked me. I decided to ignore the first question, and looked up to find half the Ravenclaw girls _were_ staring at me. Not in a good way.

"What are they staring at?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, maybe they are looking at Sirius?" I suggested hopefully.

"No, they are definitely looking at you. And we all know that if they were looking at me, they would _not_ be 'glaring'." Padfoot said cockily.

I looked down the Gryffindor table, to find a couple of girls in 3rd year also staring at me, and whispering to each other.

"What? What are you all looking at?" I called over to them.

"You" One girl simply said to me.

"Why?" I asked bewildered, while the others listened in.

"You're wearing Sirius Black's Quidditch Jumper, of course!" The girl replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The Marauders roared with laughter as I turned bright red and returned to my porridge.

"Of course Sum! Why didn't you think of that?" Sirius mocked.

"Oh yes, I should remember that I can't even wear one of your socks without the whole entire population of girls trying to kill me." I sneered at him.

"I wouldn't recommend wearing his socks, they stink like rotting cauldrons" Peter said seriously.

"Oi! I resent that!" Padfoot laughed. Remus, James, Lily and I just chuckled at them. I glanced over to Lily and noticed that she was acting more like herself now, so I suggested that her and I go for a walk down to the lake. She agreed, and we left the Marauders sitting at the table, with them promising to come down later.

Lily and I walked in silence for a bit before I blurted out "Sam's acting weird"

She looked at me oddly, and said "How do you mean?"

"Well, he doesn't really...show any emotion towards me, you know? I mean... we found out we only have one class together, and he didn't seem that upset, then he said that I should quit the Quidditch team so I could spend some more time with him, and he didn't even seem to want to sit with me for breakfast this morning- not even on my birthday!" I exclaimed.

Lily pondered this, as we sat in our usual spot near the base of a big tree near the edge of the lake. "Maybe he is just getting used to having a girlfriend? I mean, doesn't he normally only have one night stands? No offence of course"

"Yeah...maybe that's just it... I might talk to him later about it... so how are things with Prongs? You told him that you like him yet? I asked changing the subject. She shook her head and was just about to say something else when I heard a chorus of 'Happy Birthdays!'. I looked upwards to find the Marauders standing there with big grins on their faces and presents in their hands. "Oh guys! You didn't have to get me anything!" I said jumping up.

"Of course we did! Now open mine first!" Padfoot demanded. I laughed and grabbed the present he was holding. I ripped it open to find a velvet rectangle case. I opened that to find a chocker- a black ribbon, with a deep blue sapphire in the middle of it. It was beautiful. I hugged Sirius and he kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Padfoot, it's incredible" I said as I pulled away from the hug.

I then opened Moony's to find a matching silver bracelet with tiny sapphires every few centimetres around it. I hugged Remus, and he also kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Remus, its wonderful!" I whispered in his ear and he smiled at me.

I opened Peter's to find a whole stack of chocolate and sweets and lollies from Honeydukes. I hugged him as well, thanking him for the gift.

"Hurry up and open miiiiiine!" James whined like a child. I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him as I grabbed his present and opened it. It looked like a book, but when I opened it, it was full of pictures of me, me and James, me and Lily, and the Marauders, and all of my friends. In every one of them, we were all smiling and waving at the camera, and seemed to be having a pretty good time. Some were random ones like me and James asleep on the couch in the common room, and some were special, like the time we finished making the Marauders Map. I gasped, and looked at James with tears in my eyes.

"James... this is... fantastic, I love it! I love you!" I said, leaping towards him and engulfing him in a hug.

"I love you too Snoots, always" James replied kissing the top of my head. I let go and turned to everyone.

"Thanks for your gifts! I love them so mu- Lily? Where are you going?" I looked at her as she stood up and started walking back to the castle.

"Feeling tired... I'm just gonna go lie down, before the party, you know" She called back to me. I frowned. Maybe there _was_ something she wasn't telling me.

For the rest of the afternoon, us Marauders hung around and played pranks on the Slytherin's. Mainly Sirius's brother Regulus Black, using trip jinxes and tickling charms. Before I knew it, it was time to get ready for the party- 5 o'clock. I left the boys with the task of getting party food and drinks in the kitchen, as I made my way up to the common room, sadly thinking that I didn't get to see Sam around much today. Where does he go in his spare time? Oh well, at least I will see him tonight! And hopefully he will like my dress, I thought to myself. But now, it's time to get all girly and have some fun!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

Chapter 8

I slammed open the door to the girls dorm.

"Liiiilllyyyy, time to get ready to partay, don't you think?" I exclaimed excitedly, as I walked over to my bed and pulled out my dress.

"Yeap... party...of course" Lily lamely said, as she sat on her bed reading a book.

"The boys have gone to get food and drinks, giving me and you time to get dressed and ready"

"Uh-huh" She said, as she flipped a page of her book.

"Lily Evans, unless you want to tell me what has gotten you so dopey, you _will_ get into a 'party girl' mode, and you _will_ be excited" I demanded glaring at her.

She sighed, closed her book, and looked up at me. "Actually, it couldn't hurt talking about it, could it?"

"No! Not at all!" I answered quickly. I laid my dress on my bed, and walked over to her bed and sat cross legged, staring expectantly at her. She took a while to say something, obviously trying to decide how to say it- and making herself look constipated in the mean time.

"Well, you know how I like James now..."

"Yeeaaaah" I said wondering where this was going.

"And you know how your really close to James..."

"Yeeaaaah" I said still not knowing where this was going.

"Well...mindaelous" Lily said so fast, the words didn't come out right.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said..." She sucked in a deep breath. "I'm kinda jealous" She whispered. Lily turned bright red, and wouldn't look me in the eye. I stared at her, my mouth agape. Did she really think I would cheat on Sam? Did she really think something was going on between Prongs and I? I thought she knew we were just really good friends?

"Lils, you know we aren't romantically involved, and you know I wouldn't cheat on Sam..." I started to say with a disgusted look on my face.

"Oh, of course I know that! The thing is, is that you guys are really close, and I just wish that he would show me the same amount of attention, you know?" Lily sounded hopeful.

"Oh Lily, no offence, but you know that he used to show you heaps of affection before! And you just pushed him aside with your insults! Sorry, that came out a bit mean"

"No, no, you're right... it's just hard to... you know... be around him, if someone is always with him" Lily said uneasily.

"Prongs isn't always around the guys" I said slowly.

"No, he isn't" Lily agreed.

"Then...what?" I asked confusedly.

"Well... I'm just gonna come out and say it... your always his centre of thought, even if you're not with him, he's still thinking of you... maybe it's best for him to...have a bit of break from him? You know?" She said, shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

Was she asking me to stay away from James? James Potter? The bloke who is my brother in every way but _blood_? Sure, it's one thing to tell me she's jealous, but it's another thing to tell me to stay away from him. I sat there for quite a while, just staring off into space. Even if I did spend less time around James, that means I would have to spend less time with the other Marauders, and they are just as much as my best friends as Lily. No. It's not gonna happen. Who was she to tell me who to hang around with? Oh yeah, that's right, only my best girl friend. If I said no to her, would that jeopardize my friendship with Lily? She is important to me as well. Not as much as James though. She must have noticed my hesitation for she mumbled; "Sorry, it's not my place to say..."

I felt like saying, yeah, damn right it's not your place to say. But I couldn't. I just got off Lily's bed, and started heading for the bathroom, thinking; Boy, what a birthday I'm having today! I picked up my hairbrush from the sink, and started brushing my hair in the bathroom, thinking how awkward it would be to go back out there, when she bursts through the door, with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Uhm, Lils?" I said uncertainly, looking at her.

"I'm sorry for pretty much making you chose between me and James, especially seeing as its your birthday, and I don't want things to be weird between us" She gushed, looking at me right in the eye.

"Oh of course Lily! I love you!" I grinned at her. Maybe this birthday was taking a turn for the good now.

"Love you to! Now let's get this party started!" She shouted, punching her fist in the air.

I squealed and ran up to hug her. We hugged briefly, grabbed our makeup bags, and headed into the bedroom to help with each other's makeup. We sat on my bed, cross legged, facing each other, and Lily conjured up a small mirror for each of us. We finished putting on our makeup, got dressed into our dresses, and it was all going well until-

"Ohmygosh, I have no shoes to wear!" I wailed loudly at Lily, glaring at her emerald green ballet flats.

"OH! I forgot to give this to you! For your birthday!" Lily gasped. She pulled out a box, from underneath her bed, and handed it to me with a 'Happy Birthday Summer!'

I laughed, and pulled the lid off the box, and sucked in a breath. Inside was a beautiful pair of silver, ankle-strap, high heels. I put them on, and admired them in my full length mirror, beside my bed.

"They suit you very well, Summer" Lily sighed happily, as she stared at me in the mirror.

"Thanks Lily" I said, blushing at her compliment.

I checked the clock beside my bed and it read 7:05pm. The party started at 7:00pm. Oh well... The party can't start without the birthday girl! I quickly grabbed my black and blue chocker, and put it around my neck, and put on my silver and blue bracelet on my wrist, and glanced in the mirror again. I had light make up on; light pink shimmery lip gloss, some eyeliner to outline my cobalt blue eyes, and mascara to make my eyelashes longer. My jewellery, shoes, and dress matched and complimented each other extremely well, and Lily had pinned one side of my cork-screw brown curls back with a bobby pin, leaving the rest to cascade down my back.

Lily came up behind me, and I gasped when I saw her. She looked stunning in her green strapless dress, with hardly any make up on, and her fiery red hair in a high ponytail.

"You look stunning Lils!" I squealed, turning around to properly look at her.

"No more than you do Summer, you look fantastic! Sam will be blown away!" Lily exclaimed.

"Thanks, I hope so" I said smiling. "You ready to go down? The party has already started about 10 minutes ago"

"Yeap, ready, let's go" She replied.

We opened the door, and as soon as we did, we could hear music blasting loudly, from somewhere down below, and people chattering, and laughing. Excitement rushed through me, and I rushed down the stairs, as fast as I could (it was pretty hard in heels) and ran into the middle of the room.

"Have no fear! The birthday girl is here!" I shouted looking around the room at people who were smiling and laughing at me.

"Well this is awkward! No one was 'in fear, because you weren't here', so you can go find your own party Miss Snoots!" Padfoot shouted playfully, and hugging me from behind, my body tingling from his hands around my waist. I laughed as I leaned my head back into his chest, straining my neck to see his stormy grey eyes.

"Wow, the person who gave that necklace to you, must be a handsome devil eh?" Sirius chuckled, as he noticed his present around my neck.

"Oh yeah, of course! AND modest as well!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. I had to detach myself from him, as the tingling sensation was getting stronger, and I had no idea what it was about. Maybe it was just that I was pumped up on adrenaline that very moment. Yeah, that was it.

"Oi, stop hogging MY birthday girl!" Someone shouted. I looked around the room, for that very familiar voice, smiling at all the people talking, laughing, dancing, and having a good time, when my eyes rested on a jet black haired boy, and a sandy haired boy. I knew that Prongs was the one that called out, but I couldn't resist having some fun with him.

"MOONY!" I shouted across the common room, leaving Sirius standing there and running up to hug Remus. I flung my arms around his neck, as he hugged my waist, chuckling, obviously knowing that I did that on purpose.

"Happy Birthday Snoots. And might I add- you look absolutely beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I giggled whispered thank you, and pulled away, glancing at James, who was glaring at both me and Remus.

"Oh, hi James" I said, nodding at him nonchalantly, and pretending to walk away from him, as if I didn't really know him.

"Oh no you don't missy!" He yelled towards me, and scooped me up bridal style, and spun me around saying; 'Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy, Happy BIRTHDAAAAAY!' at the top of his voice.

In between laughs I squealed; 'James!' and 'I'm dizzy!' and 'I'm wearing a dress for goodness sakes!' but the laughing and dizziness won out, so by the time he put me down, I had to clutch on to the closest person to regain my balance. I regained my sight and balance, and said to the person; "Sorry about that, My brother James, doesn't know when to stop" before I turned to the person and realised it was Lily. Shit. Way to rub it in her face.

"Oh, hey Lils, uhm, having a good night?" I said hurriedly, glancing at her face for any anger or sadness. If there was any, she hid it well.

"Considering its only been about 15 minutes since we have been here, pretty well" She laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out at her, and went around the room, getting various Happy Birthdays, and congratulations for turning 17, from friends in all different year levels. After finally going around the room and talking at least once to everyone, I found the rest of the Marauders standing over near the food table (of course), and went and stood next to them.

"Enjoying your night Sum?" Padfoot asked me.

"Yes...yeah it is quite the party" I answered vaguely. I kept glancing towards the portrait hole. For Sam hasn't arrived yet, and I was impatiently awaiting his arrival- he was over an hour late to his own girlfriends party!

"What are you looking at?" Remus asked, following my line of sight.

"Oh, err, just waiting for Sam to show up, he's just running a bit late, that's all" I answered, turning my full attention back to my best friends.

"He'll turn up...or face the wrath of Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony!" James punched his arm in the air, and smiled at me.

"And where might I ask is Wormtail?" I looked around, suddenly not seeing him there.

"Oh yeah...about that...he got a detention for not handing in his essay, he said he was really sorry though!" Remus said apologetically.

I just opened my mouth to say that Peter was gonna feel the wrath of Snoots soon, when I heard the portrait open. I turned around and saw a first year leading Sam into the Common Room. I squealed and ran up to him, kissing him on the cheek before hugging him. I let go of him, and saw him staring over my shoulder at something. I turned around to see what he was devoting his attention to, but all I saw was the boys, watching me and Sam protectively.

I sighed, and turned back to Sam. "How come your late?"

"I forgot about it, doll, so you're lucky I even made it!" he replied to me.

"Forgot? You forgot about your girlfriends birthday party? You mean, just like this morning when you forgot to sit with me for breakfast?" I narrowed my eyes at him and frowned.

"Exactly" he said looking into deep into my eyes.

"Just like you forgot to properly greet me, just then?" I crossed my arms in front of me.

"No I didn't silly, I hugged you!" He rolled his eyes.

"No,_ I_ hugged _you_!" I all but shouted at him.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this anyway?" Sam said looking oddly at me. Why _was_ I making such a big deal out of it? Is it a big deal? I was just about to say something, when Sirius, James, and Remus came up behind me, and faced Sam.

"Is there something wrong here, Collate?" James demanded.

"No, why would you think that, Pot-?"

"From the way Snoots is shouting, and her body language, tells us otherwise" Remus said, glaring at Sam.

"Guys, it's okay, we were just talk-!" I started, trying to defend Sam.

"No, it's not okay, they obviously think they know everything about you, so why don't they be your boyfriends?" Sam glared at them, over my head.

"Sam, don't say that! They are my friends, an-!" I started to defend my friends.

"Why? Already looking at backing out of the job?" Sirius sneered at Sam. Job? Being my girlfriend was a job?

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled before they could interrupt me again. "Guys, you keep the party going, and cool off a bit. Sam, come for a walk with me, so you can clear your head as well."

I grabbed Sam's elbow and steered him out the common room, without looking back at the boys. We walked a few flights of stairs in silence, before I pushed him into a class room, and closed the door.

"What is wrong with you? They are my _friends_!" I yelled at him.

"They wouldn't take their eyes off of you the whole time we were talking!" Sam yelled, equally as loud.

"They were protecting me, they always do! Like good _gentlemen_!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam said angrily.

"It means you haven't even noticed my dress tonight! It means you didn't buy me a present! It means you didn't greet me! It means you didn't have breakfast with me! It means you came late to my party! The list goes on! Do you want to hear more?" I ranted to him.

He got up and pulled the classroom door open, and stormed out. I sighed wearily, and followed him outside into the corridor.

"Sam, where are you go-?" I started to say before I was cut off by a girly voice.

"Sammy!" The girl yelled. I watched in horror, as the girl who evidently hadn't seen me, wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, and full on kissed him on the lips. I stood there watching, having no idea what to do. I waited for Sam to pull back. I waited for Sam to stop kissing. I waited. And all I got was more kissing.

I felt my stomach drop, and I felt my bones go weak. I started running in a random direction, and I didn't stop until I found myself on top of the Astronomy tower. That was when I burst out crying, feeling as though my world was crashing, I slid down the wall, and landed in a heap on the floor. I wrenched off my heels, which were making my feet ache, and closed my eyes and wept. I let all my emotion out, and tried not to think about what a terrible birthday this had been.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

P.S- Thanks for all the lovely reviews! It makes my day hearing from you awesome people! Thanks!

***James's Point of view!***

Chapter 9

I stood with Sirius and Remus, near the food table, keeping one eye on Lily who looked breath taking in her green dress, and one eye on Summer, as she made her way towards us.

"Enjoying your night Sum?" I heard Padfoot say, looking at Snoots.

"Yes...yeah it is quite the party" She replied vaguely. For some reason, she kept glancing over towards the portrait hole, as if expecting something.

"What are you looking at?" Moony asked trying to peer over in the same direction.

"Oh, err, just waiting for Sam to show up, he's just running a bit late, that's all" Summer said, turning her full attention back on us, although she seemed to be worried that he wasn't gonna turn up at all.

"He'll turn up...or face the wrath of Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony!" I exclaimed as I punched my arm in the air, and smiled reassuringly at her.

"And where might I ask is Wormtail?" She asked, as she looked around, apparently just noticing that he's not there.

"Oh yeah...about that...he got a detention for not handing in his essay, he said he was really sorry though!" Remus said apologetically.

Before she could answer, the portrait whole swung open, revealing a first year leading Collate through. I watched as Snoots ran up and hugged him, but when I noticed he was glaring at me, I glared back at him. Summer's boyfriend coming late to her party? What a tool! I watched on as Summer turned around and looked at us, and turned back to him. It wasn't that obvious that I was watching them...was it? I turned to Padfoot and Moony to ask them, to find out that they were glaring at Collate with distaste in their eyes as well. I guess it _was_ obvious then.

I then heard them talk about something, then heard Summer's voice get louder, as she took a defensive stance, in front of her boyfriend.

"Time to intervene?" Remus asked us, without taking his eyes off them.

Me and Sirius shared a look, in which we had a silent conversation. If we didn't intervene, something could go wrong, and Snoots would be upset. If we did intervene...Snoots would be upset at us... Needless to say- Padfoot and I both nodded, and we all walked up behind Summer and glared at Collate.

"Is there something wrong here, Collate?" I demanded.

"No, why would you think that, Pot-?" he started to say.

"From the way Snoots is shouting, and her body language, tells us otherwise" Remus said, glaring at Sam.

"Guys, it's okay, we were just talk-!" Summer started, trying to defend Sam. Just as I expected.

"No, it's not okay, they obviously think they know everything about you, so why don't _they_ be your boyfriends?" Sam glared at us, cutting Summer off.

"Sam, don't say that! They are my friends, an-!" Snoots started to defend us. She always sticks up for her friends. I nearly smiled at that thought. Nearly.

"Why? Already looking at backing out of the job?" Sirius sneered. I sniggered as well, wondering what Sam was going to say next when-

"THAT'S IT!" Summer yelled before they could interrupt me again. "Guys, you keep the party going, and cool off a bit. Sam, come for a walk with me, so you can clear your head as well." She turned around and grabbed Sam's elbow, and without a backwards glance, she steered him out of the common room

"Well that went well" Remus said sarcastically, going to sit down on the free couch.

"Oh yeah, I think we could be...what are those muggles called? Dippies?" Sirius said, flopping down next to Moony, and I sat down next to him.

"Hippie's?" Remus asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah them!"

"Pads, you _really_ need to take muggle studies!" I said as I laughed at him.

"Psh, like your any better Prongsie" He countered back at me and Remus chuckled at our banter.

"I'm just gonna go and check on Snoots, I'll be back" I said, getting off the couch and heading to the dorms.

"Don't intrude on them! You know she'll hate you for it!" Moony called out to me.

I dismissed it with a wave of my hand, and ran up the stairs and into the dorm to find the Map. I pulled it out, and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", and scanned for Summer's name. I finally found her up in the Astronomy Tower, which I found strange, so I scanned the map for Collate's name. I found his name walking down a corridor with the name 'Sarah Pulse' next to his name. Pulse? I was pretty sure Pulse was one of the slutty girls at Hogwarts. What was _he_ doing with _her_, and what was _Summer_ doing up in the... Oh no. That bastard!

Rage ran through my veins, and my hands clenched into fists as I dropped the map, and went storming down the stairs, and straight out of the corridor, oblivious to a familiar stern head girl, say "James? James, where are you going?". I sprinted down corridor after corridor before coming to a halt, catching my breath and thinking... What do I do? Go bash the brains out of Mr Bastard? Or go and comfort Snoots? I thought for a little bit, before I picked the latter. Collate will be there tomorrow, whereas, Summer won't be crying in the Astronomy Tower tomorrow- or I certainly hoped not- and started running up to the Tower, taking as many short cuts as I knew. I finally made it up there, and immediately noticed Summer sitting at the base of the wall, her shoes off, and her head buried in her arms, occasionally sniffling. I sighed, and made my way over to her, sitting down, and put my arm around her shoulders. At first she started to get up, but once she realised it was only me, she sunk into my chest, and balled her eyes out with tears, wetting my shirt in the process.

"Summer? Summer, what happened?" I whispered, gently stroking her hair.

"H-He... He was ch-ch-cheating on me!" She wailed through sobs. I couldn't wait to find that stupid git, and pound him senseless for doing this that to Snoots!

"He was a git anyway, and he didn't deserve you. He didn't even know how awesome you are, if he wanted another girl" She started sobbing harder at the mention of another girl, so I took a different tact.

"I bet he will come crawling back to you, as soon as he see's you. Y'know why? Because you are so nice, caring, smart, beautiful, funny, and- here comes the winner- a Marauder! Nobody can resist Marauders! Except maybe Lily... but that's a different story" I said, trying to make her happy again.

"Thanks James, I think I feel better now... I just had to get all my crying out the way...let it all go..." She said, sitting up off of me, and slowly standing up.

"Anytime Snoots, anytime. Now, we better get back to the Common Room- its waaay past curfew, and I didn't bring the Map, or cloak with me" I said grabbing her hand, and leading her way back to the warm, safe common room. We walked in silence, before she pulled me to a stop, outside the portrait, and looked at me.

"Does it look like I have been crying, Prongs?" She asked. I looked at her, wiped a stray tear from her cheek and said no. But the poor girl had tears on her eyelashes, and hey eyes were all blotchy and red, but I didn't want to spend any more time out here where a teacher could come and she could get in trouble.

I said "Cornish Pixies" and the portrait swung open to reveal that everyone had gone upstairs to bed, besides the Marauders and Lily. I led Summer over to the couch, and sat her in between Moony and Padfoot, and I sat on the coffee table in front of them.

Immediately a chorus of 'What's wrong?' and 'Are you ok?' and 'Sum, what happened?' rang through the room, jumping at her all at once. Sirius put his arm around her waist and she cuddled up next to him on the couch, closing her eyes.

"Guys, she's fine, she has just had a hard day" I said quickly, hoping she wouldn't cry again. I hated seeing her cry, it made me so angry that someone would do that to her!

"James, what happened?" I heard Lily ask from where she was standing behind me. I didn't look at her, I watched to see if Summer wanted me to tell them or not, and as she opened her eyes, and gave me a nod, I turned around to Lily.

"Collate...that bastard... he cheated on her... with Pulse." I said, trying to keep the anger out of my voice. I heard a collective amount of gasps, and I watched as Sirius stood up angrily and kicked the chair, in which Wormtail was sitting on, and he started pacing back and forth. Remus took over Padfoot's job of comforting Summer, and pulled her under his shoulder. I quickly turned back to Sirius, knowing he was angry, wondering what he was gonna do next.

"Fuck him" He cursed, storming backwards and forwards. "He was such a pile of shit, I never liked him, he only wanted to be 'cool' and he used Summer for no reason at all!" Sirius vented. I completely agreed with him. I stood up, and clasped his shoulder.

"You with me?" I asked, giving him a look.

"Hell yes!" He growled, and went to storm out of the common room, before-

"WAIT! Where do you think you're going?" Lily shouted in a stern voice.

"Where do you think? To pound the pixies out of Collate, of course!" Sirius yelled at Lily.

"No. I agree that Sam is in the wrong here, but I will not allow you to do that! I am Head Girl, and I will not condone that type of action!" She glared at the pair of us. I looked at Remus and Peter for help, but Peter was smiling sadly at Summer, and Remus... well I know Remus, and I know what his opinion would be.

"I think I agree with Lily"-of course- "...but I do think that if he comes near Snoots... I think we should take action" he said thoughtfully, whilst rubbing Summer's shoulder comfortingly. I sighed, feeling resigned, and muttered to Sirius under my breath so the others couldn't hear; "We could always prank him in the morning".

Sirius nodded, and took his seat next to Summer, and stared into the fire, evidently still angry.

"Well... it's been a long night... I think I might go up to bed... uh... Happy Birthday Summer..." He said lamely, and went up the stairs to bed.

"I think we should all go to bed... I just want to get some sleep" Summer said quietly.

"Of course Snoots, goodnight, sweet dreams" Remus said, giving her a hug, before standing up and following Peter.

"Thanks Moony, for everything!" She called out to him, as she slowly got up. I got up as well, and made my way over to her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Anything you need, just come get me okay, angel? No matter when or where, I will always be there for you" I said, kissing the top of her head, and letting her go.

"Thanks James" she mumbled, stretching her arms. I looked over her head to Sirius, and he mouthed "I got this" before taking Summer's shoulder and whispering something in her ear. I turned around to say goodnight to Lily, but all I saw was a flash of red hair, as she ran up the girls staircase. I shrugged, and trudged up the boys' stairs, thinking of what a long day it has been.

***Summer's point of view!* **

"Do you want me to take you upstairs, Sum?" I heard Sirius whisper in my ear, his breath making me feel ticklish.

"No, it's ok... Lils will take me up... but thanks" I replied, smiling at him.

"Lily has already gone up" Padfoot said, taking my waist and gently pushing me up the stairs. I frowned at this information. What a great friend Lily was. But anyways, they were making a far too big of a deal of this, I had had my mourning time, and already I was getting over the fact that _Collate_ cheated on me. I just didn't want to think about it anymore, and I would rather just get on with life. I wasn't one of those girls who sat around moping about life all the time. We finally made it to the door, where Sirius pulled me into a hug, because he didn't want to go in, in case Lily was getting changed.

"Goodnight Sum, try not to think about anything okay?" He said, slowly withdrawing his arms from around me. I didn't want him to let go, they made me feel warm, and happy, and safe, and I loved his smell; it was a completely indescribable smell- it was like the taste of water- it satisfies you when your thirsty, but you can't describe what it tastes like. But I was dead on my feet, so I let him let go of me, and I watched him walk down the stairs. I sighed as I opened the door, and saw Lily sitting on her bed, looking murderous.

"Lils?" I asked uncertainly. All I wanted to do was snuggle up in bed, but obviously not when my roommate was glaring at me.

"Was that James that walked you up here?" She spat.

"N-!" I started to get out before she continued.

"James was all over you tonight, wouldn't even look at me. To think I made myself pretty for nothing" She growled.

"He was not all over me, Lils" I said wearily, slowly walking to my bed.

"He was so! Don't try and say otherwise!" She snapped.

"Even if he was, he has a right to be, seeing as it was my birthday!" I said, glancing at the clock we read 2:36am. My temper was running short after such a terrible day, and at such an early hour.

"So what? It was your birthday! He spent all day with you, he could have said something to me at least once!" She yelled.

"Well it's not my fault he is scared of what type of insult you will throw at him when he attempts to talk to you!" I shouted.

"He wouldn't stop looking at you tonight! When you were talking to Sam, he was looking at you. When you were gone, he was looking for you! I don't get a chance to talk to him anymore because of you!" She yelled, completely ignoring my comment.

"Don't you blame this on me! Me and James are like brothers and sisters! So of course he would be looking for me, of course he would be protecting me! This is between _you_ and _James_, and you know it!" I said, waving my hands around like a lunatic, trying to get the point across.

"I WISH it was between me and James! But you keep butting your ugly head where no one wants it! I wish you would just stay out of my business!" She screamed, pointing a finger at me, her hair swinging wildly in her pony tail. I gaped at her. I just stood there with my mouth open like a goldfish, and stared at her. If there ever was a line to be crossed- she just crossed it. I quickly pulled out of my shock, picked up Sirius' Quidditch jumper, and headed back towards the door.

"Summer, where are you going? I'm sorry, I didn't mea-!" Lily said, taking a step towards me, looking guilty.

"I'm obviously not wanted here. So I'm going to go sleep with the boys tonight." I said, not looking her in the eye, as I stormed out, slammed the door, and ran to the boys dorms' with tears streaming down my face. I came to a halt in front of the boys door, and raised a hand to knock. I heard some muffled yells of "get the damn door!" and a few seconds later, it was wrenched open by none other than Sirius. I flung my arms around him, sobbing into his chest, faintly noticing that he wasn't wearing a top, and he put his arms around my shoulders, and hauled me into the dorm, shutting the door behind us.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

***Sirius's point of view!***

Chapter 10

I gently dragged the weeping Summer into our dorm, and closed the door behind us, surrounding us in darkness.

"Who was it Pads?" came Moony's voice.

"Turn on the damn light! I can't see a thing!" I hissed, as Snoots wept into my bare shoulder.

"Don't... I'm trying to get to sleep..." came James's muffled voice.

I was just about to protest when Summer let go of me, wiping her tears away, and she looked like she was making her towards the bathroom blindly, when she tripped on something, and came crashing down on the floor, and started her sobbing again.

"For Merlins sake! Just let Sirius turn on a light, if he's gonna cry about it!" Wormtail's angry voice slashed through the sobs, efficiently stopping her crying.

"Uuuh, nope, I'm not the one crying about it- but if you would turn a light on, maybe you would be able to see who has decided to join us on this pleasant early morning, guys" I said through gritted teeth. Someone turned a light on, and I heard everyone groan as the brightness hit our eyes.

"What are you talking about, Sirius?" Remus said, sitting up in his bed. I nodded in Summer's direction, where she was sitting on the floor, near the end of James's bed, evidently just tripped on his trunk.

"Snoots?" Peter asked, looking incredulously at her. I started to make my way over to her, watching as sobs shook her body, but Prongs's shout, and sudden movement, made me change direction, and I went and sat on my bed, and watched the scene.

"Summer!" James shouted and leapt of the bed, to cradle her on the floor. The only reaction he got was that she started to sob louder.

"What's wrong? Is Collate still bothering you? Want me to go bash him up?" James asked her, soothing her hair.

"N-no... I don't... care about th-that scum...anymore...Lily and I-I... had a... had a fight, and s-she said horrible... I have n-no where t-to sleep...worst b-birthday ever!" She cried, in between sobs. The poor girl- her hair was going wild, she was barefooted, and her makeup had ran down her face. I looked away from her, I couldn't stand to see her cry- it was like my world was coming crashing down, with every tear she shed. Even when I think about that scum ball who did this to her, I only see red, and I feel like punching something. As if someone could do that to Sum? Someone who is so nice, caring, beautiful, smart, funny, beautiful... i hook my head, and listened to what Remus was saying.

"You and Lily had a fight?" Moony asked sadly.

"Y-yes...and I can't s-stay with her any...anymore" Summer sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"What happened? What was it about?" James asked concernedly, looking at Sum.

"She yelled at me... said mean stuff to me... I tried to tell her otherwise...but she wouldn't listen... she h-hates me now!" said Summer, prying herself of Prongs, and standing up.

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you Snoots!" Remus smiled at her, reassuringly.

"And I'm sure things will blow over in a couple of days" Peter said, joining in.

"And you are more than welcome to stay with us, in the meantime, you're _always_ welcome with us" James said, also standing up. I closely watched Sum- not saying a word. There was something she was hiding from us, I could see it in her eyes... she didn't answer James's question when he asked 'what was it about?'. I wondered why she wasn't telling us- she tells us _everything! _I watched as she smiled thankfully at us, and walked into our bathroom, and closed the door behind her. James sighed, and got back into his bed, making room so Sum could bunk with him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have a feeling that she is keeping something from us" I whispered.

"How do you mean?" Peter's voice came confused.

"What... you think there is something about Collate that she's not telling us about?" Remus asked, eyeing me.

"No, no, I mean... something about her and Lily. I mean, she didn't even say what they fought over" I said thoughtfully.

"Pads- they're girls, do you honestly _want_ to know what they were fighting over?" James chuckled.

"Well, If its making her this upset, then yes, I would like to know what they were fighting over" I said, getting angry. They all seem to think that she would go back to Lily in the morning, but the way she was talking about their fight, it seemed like it was something serious.

"Calm down Sirius, James was just saying that girls squabble all the time, I'm sure they will forgive each other by the time tomorrow ends" Moony said soothingly. I was about to say more on the subject when Sum walked in, wearing my Quidditch jumper, showing off her legs. Her very nice legs, if I do say so myself. My eyes travelled back upwards and to my horror, saw her staring at me, obviously just noticing that I was pretty much checking her out. Also, to my horror, I felt my face burn up in a blush, so I quickly rolled over onto my side, hoping she didn't notice. I heard her get into bed with James, so I picked up my wand from the bedside table, and flicked it, so the light would go off.

"Sirius? James? I'm holding tryouts for the team tomorrow, so make sure your there" Summer's faint voice rang across the room.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" I yawned. I heard her softly snort, and I grinned- happy to make her happy- and finally went to sleep.

"Sirius...Siiirrrriiiuuuusss...Paaaaaadddss...Paaaaaadfoooott" I heard a voice sing. I groaned and rolled over, covering my eyes from the sun.

"Sirius? Come ON, Sirius, we have tryouts in half an hour, you _need_ to get up, so you can get dressed, and we can grab some lunch, and go!" The same voice whined. Lunch? So It was afternoon? Ugh, that means school in a few hours. I ignored the voice- nothing was gonna get me up this morning. NOTHING.

"Jaaaaaames, he isn't getting uuuuuuup!" the voice continued to whine, as I heard the door open, and footsteps walk in. And then there was an intake of breath.

"Summer! Put some clothes on- before someone sees you!" I heard James yell. What did he say? Summer- no clothes? What was she doing? I shot up, and tumbled off my bed, quickly looking around my surroundings, only to find James laughing his head off in the middle of the room, and Summer (fully clothed in her Quidditch gear) standing next to my bed, with an eyebrow raised.

"You got out of bed, just to see me naked?" She asked, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Uh, no, I was getting out of bed to help cover your body-like James said- before somebody sees you" I answered quickly-being a mastermind at lying has its advantages.

She looked at me sceptically before telling me to hurry up and get dressed and that her and James would meet me in the great hall, to have some lunch before tryouts. I watched them walk out, before trudging around the room putting on my gear, fixing my hair, and brushing my teeth. After I was ready, I walked out of the dorm, and into the common room, where I got a few 'Good luck!'s and 'Have fun Sirius!'s from various Gryffindor girls. I winked at them, and continued on my way out of the common room, and down all the staircases until I reached the Great Hall. I walked up behind Sum and James, and tapped them on the shoulder.

"I see your not disappointed anymore?" James asked me smirking.

"Hmm?" I asked confusedly.

"Disappointed that Snoots wasn't naked when you sprung from you bed" Prongs said, holding back a laugh. I glared at him, while Sum hit him upside the head.

"Ready to go? People will be there in about 5 mins" Snoots said, standing up. I grabbed a readymade sandwich, and popped it into my mouth, tasting chicken.

"Where is Remus and Peter?" I asked, through mouthfuls, as we all made our way out into the grounds.

"They're at the library, Moony is helping Peter with some homework" Prongs answered me.

"And have you made up with Lily yet?" I asked looking at Summer, watching for any emotion she might portray.

"Nope, I have not made up with Lily yet" She said shortly, lifting her chin, and quickening her pace. I glanced at James, who just shrugged, and matched her pace.

"Well then, how did you get your Quidditch gear?" I asked her, also matching their fast pace towards the pitch.

"I snuck in when she wasn't in there, now can we hurry up? I don't wanna be late to tryouts- as I am captain" She said, breaking into a jog. Me and Prongs shared another glance, before breaking into a jog to keep up with her. After the tryouts, and after Summer had announced who had got on the team- James, Summer and I as chaser's, Jack Magoon and Marcus Liby as beaters, Daphne Rona as Keeper, and Karena McGill as seeker- we all walked back up to the castle together, talking loudly about Quidditch matches, and how we were going to win the cup this year.

"Oh, I forgot to lock the change rooms, I'll be back" Sum said to us as she turned around and ran all the way back.

"I'll walk back with her" I said to James, who nodded, and kept walking with the team. I sprinted after Snoots, trying to catch up with her, and just saw her putting away her wand after doing the charm to lock up. I was just going to reveal myself to walk with her when I saw Collate beat me to it.

"Hi Sum-sum" I heard him say softly. Ew, what a retarded nick name.

"Don't call me that- in fact, don't call me at all" She growled.

"You know I didn't mean to cheat on you babe, it...just...sorta... happened, I guess" He fumbled over his words. I watched in horror, as I saw Summer turn towards him, smiling sweetly at him. She wouldn't believe him...would she? That bastard just pours out the lies, doesn't he?

Snoots raised her hand and slapped him across the cheek. "Oh, _babe, _if _only_ I believed you" She said smiling at him. I smiled, glad to see she wasn't upset or crying, and that she was still standing strong. Summer turned around and started walking towards me to go back up to the castle when he grabbed her wrist. I kept my eyes on him, as he yanked her back and whispered something in her ear. He then pushed her against the changing room wall, and pinned her arms above her head.

It was like my world had stopped spinning. What did he think he was doing? I lunged forwards around the corner of the changing rooms, and tackled him to the ground, efficiently cutting him off from Sum. I sat on top of him and started punching every piece of him I could see, while he was still in shock to what was going on.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS STOP! JUST LET HIM GO! YOU WILL GET INTO TROUBLE!" I could hear Summer scream at me. But it didn't matter, I just wanted to _kill_ the guy for even_ touching_ her. That piece of _shit_ didn't even _deserve_ to be _around_ her. Collate finally came to his senses and started punching me back, giving me all he got. But I was pleased to say I was stronger, and I easily over powered his punches. He obviously thought so as well, because he stopped punching me and put his arms over his head in an attempt to shield himself. _Coward_, I thought, as I raised my fist to deliver a powerful blow. But before I could do so, a small, soft, warm hand was put on my back, and I instantly relaxed at the touch. I heard Summer whisper in my ear 'He's not worth you getting in trouble for' which sent chills down my spine, and my eyes closed at her smooth silky whisper. My rage subsided and I got off Collate, glared at him once more, before taking Snoots's hand in my big rough one, and walked swiftly back up to the castle.

We decided to not tell anyone of what just happened, as it would raise questioning about reasons why Collate got punched (the school was under the impression that Summer and Collate had just broken up mutually), so we didn't even tell the boys, just in case someone over heard us. The rest of the day went fine, with me keeping a close eye on Summer in case she wondered off alone again, and one eye on Collate in case he decided to blab to a teacher. Thankfully none of these events happened, and the day passed with us Marauders just lounging about, attempting, but of course never really finishing, due homework.

*A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys! I love to hear what you guys are thinking! Xoxo*


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

***Summer's point of view!*- and this is my longest chapter yet! Sorry! haha**

Chapter 11

The days wore on, and thankfully no one mentioned Collate, and I got over him surprisingly quickly, which meant I was able to have a good time with the Marauders, and partially do some work... ok, not really, but I was having a good time. I had yet to make up with Lily, but I didn't really want to- I mean, who would? After the stuff she said to me? I was extremely grateful that the boys had allowed me to sleep with them, as it would be awkward sleeping with Lily. I had also decided to keep the fight between Lily and I. I would have _loved _to have told the boys, and gotten advice from them, but I was scared that if I told James that Lily was jealous of our relationship that he would 'dump' me and go to Lily. Don't get me wrong, I want to see James happy as much as I want to not be as clumsy as I am, but I don't want to lose James, I need him too much. Sure, I was being selfish, but Lily could have just asked him out like a normal person, he would've said yes, then we would live happily ever after. But because she is jealous, I _know _that she will try and take him away from me if they did go out. So there is logic to my selfishness, you just have to figure it out. Anyways, so I kept our fight to myself, and Lily didn't blab to anyone, so apart from the fact we weren't talking- things were going good, right up until-

"Hey guys, you know its full moon tonight?" Moony muttered to us at lunch on Friday afternoon. Oh shoot, I had totally forgotten! Every full moon, Remus transforms into a werewolf, and the rest of us Marauders turn into our animagi, and we all run around the forbidden forest, playing with each other.

"Yeah, we will meet you in the forest at 12, like usual" Sirius whispered. The usual was that Peter would sneak up to the tree in his rat form, press the knot at the tree's base which makes the Whomping Willow freeze, Remus comes out in 'moony' style, and they both meet us in the forest, where James, Sirius and I will be waiting in our animal forms.

"Can't wait! We haven't snuck around in forever!" Prongs said, glancing around to make sure no one could hear.

"I can't wait either! I haven't been in Snoot's form since... since last full moon we had together!" I said, taking a drink of Sirius's pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, same! Can't wait for another late night!" Peter exclaimed. Sirius grabbed back his pumpkin juice, glaring playfully at me, and took a sip from it as well.

"Well I'm glad _some_ people are looking forward to tonight" Moony said gloomily.

"Sorry mate" Sirius said apologetically.

"Sorry Remus, we know it's hard on you, but at least you have us to make it better!" I said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Make it better? You guys make it worse!" Remus said jokingly, sticking out his tongue.

"Oi!" James laughed.

"Your gonna pay for that one!" I exclaimed, jumping up and making my way around the table.

"Not if you can't catch me!" Remus yelled, before standing up and running out of the Great Hall. As one, we all chased after him yelling and screaming "Out of the way!" to passing students, as they just ogled at us, some laughing at our weirdness.

It was the end of the day, and Sirius, James and I were discussing a small problem. Peter had come in to tell us that he had detention with McGonagall, and that he couldn't come tonight. Which meant that he couldn't be the one to press the knot near the tree to free Moony.

"Guys, you _know_ that I'm small enough to do the job" I said for the 50th time, while Padfoot and Prongs groaned. They were completely against me doing it, because Moony is used to having a rat do it, if I do it he will get surprised, and quite possibly attack me. So I see why they wouldn't want me doing it, but we couldn't just _leave_ Remus down there!

"No, Moony will understand if we don't come with him tonight" Sirius said firmly.

"Remus wouldn't want you to be in danger, Snoots" James said, trying to guilt trip me.

"But I'm not going to be in danger, once I press the knot, he will come out, then I will hide, and wait for him to go into the forest, and I'll catch up- it will be like normal!" I exclaimed, trying to persuade them. I glanced at the clock, it had just gone 11:30pm- which meant that we had better get a move on.

After another 10 mins of debating, I finally made them see sense, and we raced down the corridors in darkness, all the way out to the grounds- thankfully not coming across one teacher on the way. We made it outside, and James pulled me into a hug.

"Be careful Snoots" He whispered in my ear. I nodded, and turned to Sirius. He gave me a one arm hug and said; "See you soon, Sum" and I watched as they both jogged into the forest, occasionally glancing back at me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my fox form, and I felt myself growing smaller- and not to mention warmer. I opened them, and I could see my little black paws, and my red body, with my black tail swishing behind me. I pushed off the ground, and started running towards the Whomping Willow. As soon as I started to get close, I sunk down onto my white belly, and slithered as best I could the rest of the way, so then the tree wouldn't realise I was there, and start hitting me. I got to the base of the tree, found the knot, and pressed it. Instantly the tree froze, and didn't move in the slightest as the light wind pushed around it.

I heard a howling noise, that was quickly coming closer out of the tree, and I quickly turned around to hide, but before I could fully turn around, I got a surprise- he was staring right at me from where he had emerged. But that didn't stop me, I turned around fully, and hid in a patch of lengthy grass, that would hopefully hide me. I closed my eyes tightly, and hoped for the best, but my ears first picked it up. It was a growling noise- and it seemed to be getting closer and closer. Then my nose picked it up. The smell of sweat, dirt, and bad breath hit my senses hard, and I realised with a shock that Moony was looking for me- and he was close. I opened my eyes, hoping my other senses were deceiving me, and in fact they were- he was standing right in front of me, drooling a little bit, and claws out.

Before I could make one move, he took a swipe at me, which caught me in the middle of my eye, leaving a scratch, running across it. I squealed loudly, and made to run into the forest as fast as my little legs would take me. Which apparently wasn't very far. I made it about halfway when Moony caught up to me and tackled me, crushing me with his massive wolf form. We landed together and we both rolled and scratched and pawed ourselves, until I managed to squeeze out from him, and took off running again, with adrenaline pumping through me, a blow to the eye, and an attempt that he made to bite my tail. Gosh, he really does _not_ like change, does he? I made about 5 meters to the forest when I heard him close behind me again.

I squealed as loud as I could, hoping to attract Sirius and James, and I skidded to a halt, which made Remus go flying past me. He also skidded to a halt, and faced me, his back to the Forbidden Forest. He let out a howl, which I knew meant that he was coming for me now. In that moment I _really_ panicked. I couldn't face him, I mean, what good was a fox compared to a werewolf? And I couldn't out run him, because he was faster- that much has been proven. They only thing I can do is hide in small places, but I couldn't see any around. Where were the boys? Did they know I was in danger? I felt the ground shake, as Moony started running towards me, and I had no plan. So I closed my eyes, and waited for the impact, with a scrunched up snout. And I waited. And waited. Was he really this slow? I opened my eyes to see Moony rolling on the floor with a black shape, and a big brown figure standing in front of me. I peered around the stag to find that he was wearing a worried expression on his face, watching the fight. Prongs was obviously protecting me, while Sirius tackled with Remus.

I heard a yelp of pain, and I jumped at the sound, knowing that it came from Padfoot. I started making my way around James, to join the fight, but his big antlers stopped me, and forced me behind him again. If he didn't want me to fight, then at least _you_ could help him! I wouldn't need protection if you were _both_ fighting him! It was so frustrating to not be able to communicate with him in animal form, so I gave him a nudge on his big back legs, so hopefully he would get the hint. He obviously did, because he gave me a look saying; 'if you move, I'm gonna kill you' and galloped off to help his friends. I stood there frozen as I watched the boys tackle and scratch and fight and bite each other, until I heard a yelp, and James was thrown off of Moony, and he also managed to lose Sirius for a few seconds. In that few seconds Remus turned around and looked at me, square in the eye, and started for me again.

I watched in horror, too worried about if Sirius and James were ok, to move. He was nearly on top of me when Padfoot came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground, earning a humungous bite from the surprised wolf. I squealed as I saw how much blood Sirius was losing, and I started having a panic attack. Was Padfoot okay? Why would he risk his life for mine? I need to get to him, I need to help him! I took one step towards him when I felt the earth fall sideways. Why was the earth falling sideways? Why could I feel the ground pushing at my side? Oh, I had collapsed. I just had enough sense to transform into my human form- so if someone finds me, they wouldn't find out I was an illegal animagus. My eyes were closing involuntarily, but just before I did, I felt hot breath on my cold human skin...It was Moony... I hope he doesn't turn me into a werewolf... were my last vague thoughts, until all I could see was darkness.

"I'm TELLING you James, that she needs to go to the hospital wing, NOW" Someone was shouting. I groaned, as my head started pounding.

"Sirius, she does need the hospital wing, but I'm pretty sure you need it more! And anyways, what would we say? 'Hi Madame Pomfrey, Summer needs to be checked out. Why? Oh, just because we were chillin' with a werewolf. No Biggie.' Yeah, I could totally see that going down well, Pads, I care for her just as much as you do, but we have to look at the bigger picture here, if we _were_ to go down there, YOU are the one that is going." Someone else replied. I groaned again and opened my eyes, to reveal that I was in the Boy's Dormitory and I was in someone's bed.

"Summer? Summer, are you ok? How are you feeling?" I heard James say, as he fussed over me.

"My head hurts" I moaned. I suddenly remembered the events of the night- vividly. I also remember blacking out just after Sirius got bitten...Sirius!

"Padfoot! Are you ok? What happened? Where's Moony?" I babbled, ignoring my hurting head, as I located him lying on his bed.

"Yes Sum, I'm fine, just a few scratches and bruises, that's all" Sirius said hoarsely, as he tried getting up off of his bed. I gasped at how pale he looked.

"But...but I saw you get bitten?" I asked. I glanced at where I thought he had gotten bitten- at his ribs- and noticed a big white bandage, with blood slowly seeping through. I gasped even more this time, and got up, and pushed past James to get to Sirius.

"Sirius, that is _not_ fine!" I yelled, as my head protested even louder.

"Summer, get back in bed, you need to take it easy" James said, holding my hand and attempting to tug me back to bed, but I resisted. I kept my gaze on Sirius, willing him to tell me why he was not in the hospital wing.

"Prongs is right, you need to lie down, or do you need to go to the hospital wing? Are you feeling faint? We should take you down there to get checked" Sirius said, worryingly. He was worrying about me?_ Me_? All I had was a few bruises, and scratches- one over my eye, and a saw tail-bone from where Remus _nearly_ clamped his teeth around me. Whereas here Sirius was, slowly bleeding to death. Right in front of my eyes!

"Sirius Black, why are you NOT in the hospital wing?" I all but screamed at him, wrenching my hand out of James' grip.

"Well, I thought that maybe you needed to go down there, and we couldn't _both_ go down there, so I left it open for you..." Sirius trailed off.

"_Me_? I am hardly hurting! But you're in massive pain right now! Get down there _now_, and tell her my cat, Chazz, attacked you with his claws" I demanded.

"Chazz? I hardly doubt she is going to believe that a ca-"

"Well you make her believe it, mister! Because you are going down there, RIGHT NOW! You risked your life just to save mine, so now the least I can do is make sure you get better!" I said, breathing heavily.

"I didn't _risk_ my life" Sirius muttered.

"Oh yeah? Well then, what do you call jumping a werewolf for me? Making daisy chains?" I said sarcastically, with a hard glare in my eyes. I saw that he was about to reply with another objection, but I cut him off as I turned to James.

"Take him to the hospital wing. He desperately needs it. I can't believe you didn't take him straight away! I know your protective over me, but it's easy to tell that he needs the help more than me, James" I said coldly.

"I _tried_ to make him go, _he_ was the one to refuse, _he_ was the one to make sure you were ok" James replied. I frowned at Sirius's stupidity, but shook my head, and pushed James towards Sirius to help him get up.

"Do you mind if I took a shower? While you _take him to the hospital wing_?" I asked, as James slung Sirius' arm around his own shoulders, and hauled him off the bed, with Sirius wincing from the pain. I looked away- I hated seeing pain o his face.

"Yeah, go for it, come down and see us once you're out, Moony is in there as well I bet" James said, pulling Sirius towards the door.

"Sure will, see you soon!" I called after them. I walked over to the duffle bag of clothes that I took from mine and Lily's room, and got out some clean underwear, black skinny jeans, a purple tank top- which showed my belly, and a black hoodie. As I went over to the bathroom, I glanced at Sirius's bedside clock, and had to do a double take. It was 3:00pm! That means I was out for quite some time! I went into the bathroom, turned the hot water on, and that was when I realised that I was just wearing one of Sirius's hoodies, which was extremely short. I vaguely wandered who dressed me, as I got under the hot water, and then I realised that I had no idea what happened after I blacked out. How had I gotten back up to the dorm? What happened with the other three? I washed all the dirt and much out of my hair, and I was just washing my body when I started wondering what made me pass out. It couldn't have been 'worry'. I mean, who passes out because they are worried their friend was hurt? I probably just blacked out from the tiresome night. Yeah, of course I did. But I couldn't help but think more about Padfoot. He saved my life! He got bitten, just for me! _And_ he wanted to make sure I was okay, before he would worry about himself! Padfoot was so sweet and caring... and funny...and smart, and hot, and playful, and protective, and awesome, and... and... and what was I thinking? I didn't... I didn't like him... did I? No, of course not. I was just feeling grateful that he saved my life... because he cares about me. As a friend! Or maybe more than a friend... No! I was getting carried away with myself. There was no feelings going on more than friendship. But why was I so worried about him? Because I was one of his best friends! Ugghhh!

I finished my shower quickly, feeling a pull to get down to the hospital wing. _Just_ to see how my _friends_ were doing. I stepped out of the shower, and I was just about to reach for the door, when I heard the bathroom door open. I spun around, my hand grabbing widely at the towel. My eyes found the blue watery eyes of Peter, and I heard him squeak, and slam the door quickly. I stood there, blushing, with the towel only half around my body, before I hurriedly got dressed, and went back into the dorm. I saw Peter sitting on his bed, flipping through a random book, and I averted his eyes.

"Uh, you can have the bathroom now, Wormtail" I mumbled to him.

I heard him scurry around me, and close the door. I sighed, magically dried my hair, and walked out the dormitory. I saw Lily in the common room and groaned. She has been coming up to me lately, trying to talk to me, but I wasn't ready for that, so I just walked away every time. This time was no exemption. But before I made it halfway across the room I heard her call out to me.

"What happened to your eye, Sum?" she gasped, as she saw the scratch.

"Don't call me Sum." I replied coolly. "And if you care to know, Chazz did it to me" I lied smoothly.

"Don't give me that dung, I have been feeding Chazz for you" Lily said, standing up, putting her book down, and coming over to me.

"So? He's still my cat, he still comes and sees me" I said, mentally hitting myself. How could I forget about Chazz? Selene was okay, she feeds herself, but Chazz? I grimaced at what a bad owner I was.

She rolled her eyes, and I walked out of the portrait hole, saying a quick "Thanks for feeding him" over my shoulder. I didn't stop to see if she heard me, I had wasted enough time, I wanted to see how Pads was doing.

I walked into the hospital wing a few minutes later, and immediately saw two beds next to each other filled with two teenage boys. My stomach emitted butterflies at the sight of Sirius. Wait, what? I did _not_ have feelings for him!

"Moony!" I yelled, as I looked to the other bed, purposely not looking over at Sirius.

"Hey Snoots" He said quietly, sitting up in bed, as I pulled him into a hug. I then sat on James's knee as he sat in between the two beds.

"How are you Moony?" I asked, looking closely at him.

"Good thanks... better than Sirius is doing I suppose... and you? I'm so unexplainably sorry for that, I don't know what I was doing-" He rambled.

"It's ok Remus, It's not your fault!" I interrupted him. He smiled at me, and glanced over my shoulder.

I turned to see what he was looking at, and saw Madame Pomfrey attending to Sirius, putting some gel-like stuff on his 'scratch'.

"Miss Linton, I hope you keep your cat under control next time, look at the damage he has done to Mister Black" she said, concentrating on Sirius.

"Yes Madame, I am SO sorry Sirius, you know you didn't have to go after him for me" I said, hoping Sirius caught the double meaning.

"I did, if I wanted you to be okay!" He growled back at me. I recoiled into James at his menacing stare, and I heard Prongs whisper in my ear; "He was just worried that you wouldn't wake up". I sat there pondering that, while Madame Pomfrey bustled back into her office, and Peter wondered up to us. Obviously avoiding my eyes, as I blushed in remembrance.

"What? Did I miss something between you two?" Remus asked, looking in between me and Wormtail.

"It's nothing...I was just getting out of the shower when he walked in..." I said embarrassedly.

Remus chuckled, James flat out glared at Peter, but didn't get up as I was sitting on him, but Sirius yelled; "YOU WHAT?" and made to get out of bed. I instantly got up and put my hands on his shoulder, feeling him relax against my fingers, and sink back into bed.

"I didn't mean to! And it's not like I saw anything!" Peter said quickly. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have to justify to him- it's not like he cares that you saw me naked" I said. Did I really just say that? I looked to the others, to see them all looking confusedly at me. Whoops.

"So guys, you didn't tell me... what exactly happened last night?" I quickly changed the subject. Anyways, I had no idea who took me back to the castle, I had no idea what happened to Peter after detention, I had no idea what took the boys so long to realise I was in danger...

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's a looooong story" James said, pulling me back on his lap.

"And I'm pretty sure we have time" I countered as Peter sat on the end of Moony's bed. And then James opened his mouth to tell me what happened.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

***Summer's point of view!***

Chapter 12

"So? What exactly happened last night?" I asked, making myself comfortable on Prongs's knee.

"Well, while you were helping Moony escape, me and Pads went to the forest, like usual, when we see peter in there waiting for us. He says 'I got out of detention early, should I go release Remus?' Me and Sirius told him that you were doing it, but Peter could help you. So Wormtail transforms and goes after you, and Sirius and I transform, waiting for you three to come to us. Peter never came back, but we could hear some squealing in the distance, and we were getting anxious" James told me, eyes glazing over as he was trying to remember.

"We wanted to come help" Sirius joined in, "But we were scared that if we would come into view, Moony might've gotten more... aggressive... so we stayed for a little while longer, when we saw Peter approach us. He turned into his human form, and told us 'Moony was play-fighting with Snoots, and that they were on their way.' Peter than transformed into his rat, and we waited for you to come to us"

"We then saw you and Moony, and realised it was getting a bit full on for only some play-fighting, so we intervened. You passed out, Peter and I watched Moony, while Sirius went to check on you. Then while we kept Remus company, and watched him carefully, Pads went and carried you up to the castle. Aaaand yeah" James ended his story, behind me.

"Wait, did Sirius transform back into himself to carry Snoots back up? I could have bitten him!" Remus said, shocked.

"Summer was in human form as well, so he had to do it, to make sure you didn't bite _her_" Peter said.

"Sirius carried me, when he was, like, bleeding to death?" I asked. That must've been a great effort on his behalf. "You could've just pushed me into a hole or something!" I said turning on Sirius.

"I just wanted to ensure that you were safe, and what better way than to put you up fifty flights of stairs, in a bed?" Padfoot said, frowning. Aaaww, that was cute! He carried me all that way! No. That was not cute. He is your friend. Focus on the conversation!

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." I said, turning around to face Peter. "Where were you? The first time I have seen you since when you said you had detention, was just before, up in the dormitory!"

"Yeah, well I didn't come and join you with Moony, I just went back to Prongs and Padfoot" Peter muttered.

"Well if you hadn't have scampered away maybe you would've noticed that I wasn't play-fighting, I was trying to run back to the boys to get some help! I almost died! Lucky they came in when they did!" I yelled angrily at Peter. It was all his fault that Sirius was in the hospital. If Peter had of realised what was going on then, maybe it wouldn't have been such a close call. Wormtail recoiled on the bed, and Remus shot me a dirty look.

"It's no-one's fault, but mine, so don't get angry at anyone else" Remus pointedly said to me. I opened my mouth to respond when James changed the subject.

"Guess what guys? Its nearly Christmas! We only have a month left!" James exclaimed excitedly.

"I think you're getting confused, were only at the end of September, James" Peter said frowning.

"...But still! It will come around the corner, and no one will be prepared for it!" James replied.

"Your right, James! I _really_ need to get my shopping done!" I wailed, sinking back onto James's chest.

"Yeah same, when is gonna be our next Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked.

"We could do it next weekend- I don't think I'm up for it this weekend" Remus said thinking.

"Oh my gosh, you know what we should do this year? We should do Kris Kringle!" I shouted happily.

"Kris Kringle?" James and Sirius asked in unison, confusion written on their faces.

"Kris Kringle is when you get a group of people, write everyone's names on a piece of parchment, and you jumble them up, so you can't see the names. Then you pick a piece of parchment, and who's ever name you have, you have to buy a present for" Remus explained.

"Then on Christmas day, you all exchange gifts! It's fun, because you don't know who is buying you a present, or what they will get you!" I added.

"Sounds good" Peter said.

"Sounds awesome! Shall we do it now?" James said, sitting up straighter in his chair, causing me to jostle around.

"Yes! We need to know who we have straight away, so we can buy a present for them!" Sirius exclaimed, also sitting straighter, in his bed.

"Wait! You seem to be forgetting that we are still in the hospital wing! _And_ Christmas is still a while away. We should draw the names when Christmas comes closer and then plan a Hogsmeade trip soon after that- like a couple of days before Christmas" I said, looking pointedly at Padfoot and Prongs. I saw them pout, and I rolled my eyes. They protested of course, but I was determined to wait a little while, until Christmas came closer, so in the end, they agreed with me.

The rest of September and October flew by, with nothing remotely exciting happening. All the 7th years were piled down with homework for every subject, so our mornings were early, and our nights were late. Mum and dad had written to me saying that I would have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, as they were going on a holiday to Paris. I was fine about that, as the rest of the Marauders were staying at Hogwarts as well, so I wouldn't be lonely. The full moon came and went, while I stayed cooped up in the boys dormitory, revising a Quidditch plan that we were going to do in the first match of the season. Why did I not go with the boys to help Moony? Apparently they just wanted to have a boys 'night out'. Yeah right, they just didn't want me to get hurt again. Which was frustrating. Kind. But frustrating.

All of a sudden, the end of November and the start of December hit me hard, and I realised that it _was_ nearly Christmas.

We were all in Potions on a Friday, listening to the teacher drone on and on, when I started up a note.

'_Hogsmeade this weekend?_' I passed it on to Prongs, who passed on to Pads, who passed it on to Moony, who passed it on to Wormtail, and then passed back to me.

'_Yes!'- James_

'_Agreed! Does this mean that we get to do that Chris Chringel thing tonight?'- Yours truly_

'_Kris Kringle Pads, Kris Kringle. And yes, I agree, let's go tomorrow'- Remus_

'_I'm up for it!'- Wormtail._

I looked up from reading the note, to find they were all staring at me, waiting for an answer. I nodded at them, and I saw Sirius's face light up like the sun. I rolled my eyes, and went to say something to Padfoot, when I saw a shadow come over my desk. I looked up to find Professor Slughorn looking at the note.

"Passing notes again Miss Linton?" Slughorn squinted trying to read the note.

"Uhm, no I-" I started to say, trying to think of an excuse.

"But Summer, last time I checked, you were copying notes down from Slughorn's lecture?" James asked me, frowning. I frowned back at him, what was he trying to do? Land me in detention? That was very unlike James. Slughorn picked up the piece of parchment in front of me, and read it. He then passed the note back to me, with a 'humph' and waddled off. I looked confusedly at the note, and read it. It was indeed some notes on the Draught of the Living Death, that the Professor had been talking about. I looked at Prongs, and he winked at me. I mouthed a thanks, and turned to pay actual attention to the lesson.

That night, we all sat on the floor, in a circle, in the boy's dorm, with our names written on a piece of parchment, and a spare pillow case sitting next to it.

"I'm so excited! Hurry up, I wanna know who I get!" Sirius yelled, bouncing on the floor like a kid.

"Alright, alright, hold your hippogriffs!" I said laughing at his enthusiasm. I put all the names in the pillow case, shook it around a bit, then offered it to James, smirking over at Padfoot, who looked crestfallen that he wasn't first. James pulled out a name, read it, and smiled, putting the name in his pocket. I then crawled on my knees over to Peter, who did the exact same thing as James. I then turned to Remus, who picked one and put it in his pocket, without showing any emotion, what so ever. Clever boy. Lastly, I turned to Sirius, who flung his arm into the pillow case, and withdrew it quickly, a wide grin on his face. I watched him closely as he read the name, and saw that his eyes seemed to sparkle, and his grin seemed to get wider. Great- now I'm dying to know who everyone has. I grabbed the last name in the case, and read it. I smiled and, put it in my pocket. I knew exactly what to get this person, for Christmas. I can't wait for Hogsmeade.

***A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! Here is a question for you to answer me in your review- Who is your favourite Harry Potter pairing? I would **_**love**_** to know! Thanks, xoxo***


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

Chapter 13

"So, are we all ready to do this?" I asked, rubbing my hands together to keep them warm. Us Marauders were huddled on the snow covered street of Hogsmeade, on a school trip. We were all going to split up and get our presents, then meet up in the Three Broomsticks for some butterbeer.

"Yeap, meet you guys in twenty!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder as he took off excitedly down the street. I rolled my eyes, and turned around to say how much of a child Sirius is to the other guys, when I noticed they were all running off, and they had left me standing there like an idiot. Boys. My gosh. I pulled the collar of my trench coat up around my neck, and walked bristly to the bookstore. As I was just pushing open the door, I looked to my left where I saw Moony in Honeydukes looking at all the sweets, and I grinned to myself, knowing who he was buying for. I congratulated myself on my subtle detective work, and started looking at all the thick books, quills, and expensive parchment.

I picked up a particular big, and dusty book, and opened it curiously. Immediately a whole lot of dust came up and engulfed me, making me cough and splutter.

"Oh yes, sorry about that, that book doesn't want to leave this store, whenever someone tries to move it or open it...it, well, it does that" The shopkeeper spoke up from the counter. I nodded as best as I could and made my way outside for some fresh air. As soon as I got out, the clean air whooshed down my throat, and it felt so lovely! I gulped it down, thinking that the owner could have warned me _before_ I picked the damn book up. I pulled my collar up again, and was turning around to go back inside, when a hand grabbed my arm forcefully and turned me around to face them- away from the book shop.

"Where do you think you're going?" The person said. Regulus Black.

"I am going into the bookstore, not that it's any of your business" I sneered. I glanced behind him and there was about 4 other Slytherin's, standing, and watching. I glanced back at Regulus, and couldn't help but notice how much him and his older brother looked alike.

"I don't think so missy, how about you come and play with the Slytherin's?" Regulus said with a grin, and putting a hand on the window, next to my head.

"Oh, yeah, you know how I would love to, but I have other things to do, like, uhm, pretty much anything" I sarcastically said. Even though there was 5 of them all together, my Gryffindor courage was coming out, and shining brightly.

"You think your funny? Where is your little gang now, Linton? No Potter here to save your arse. My brother of mine isn't going to come save you today, so you might want to think twice about what you say to us" Regulus said, putting his other hand on the other side, boxing me in. I put my hand in my pocket to grab my wand, but realised with shock horror that I must have dropped it in the bookstore. I quickly went through all my options- I couldn't duel without a wand, so that was out. I couldn't run, because even though I was pretty fit, I'm pretty sure that I couldn't escape the trap I was in. And even though I could throw a good punch, I couldn't handle 5 of them- I wasn't that good. My only option left was to keep talking and hope that someone would come passed, and notice that I was corned. I quickly glanced around and noticed a couple of people here and there, but they obviously were in a hurry to get out of the cold, and didn't notice a group of teenagers outside a bookstore.

I looked back to Regulus, and raised my eyebrow, hoping to keep him talking.

"Who says that I can't save myself, hm? Just cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I need a knight in shining armour to save me" I replied, trying not to think how much his stormy eyes remind me of Sirius.

"But of course, you're not just any girl, your Summer Linton, the girl that every other girl is jealous of, getting to run around with those dorky friends, having them protect you, and 'care' for you, I don't see why anyone would be jealous of that"

"That's just cause you don't know the meaning of true friends. Peter, Remus, James and Sirius are always there for me, and I love them to bits. Whereas you just have 'cronies' that follow you around, and do what you want them to do" I retaliated. I shrunk back, when he leaned in closer to me, and whispered in my ear.

"Your right, they _do_ do what I want them to do" He whispered, stroking my long brown curls. It sent shivers down my spine- and not the good ones. I watched him wide eyed, as he pulled back, lowering his hands.

"Let's see what she looks like, without that baggy coat" He said, obviously to the other boys. They gathered around me, and formed a semi circle in front of me, Regulus being right in front of me, at the top of the semi circle. One of the Slytherin boys flicked his wand, and my trench coat was ripped off my shoulders, landing in a heap in the snow. I was wearing a lose jumper, and jeans underneath, but it was still pretty cold without my coat, so I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to keep warm, as I glared at the guy who did the spell.

"Well, that's not much better is it? Better fix that eh?" Regulus smirked. My eyes snapped back to him, and I unleashed my anger.

"What the fuck do you want from me, Black?" I snarled, taking a step towards him, which bought us nose to nose. Or better yet, chin to nose. He was so damn tall.

"All I want is to annoy my stupid brother" He spat back at me. I took the step back, and wiped spit from my eye.

"Well then, go and fucking annoy James! James is his best friend! I'm sure that would annoy him more!" I yelled. It's not that I wanted them to go after Prongs, but if they did, James would have a wand, and I would have a wand by that time, and me and James, being as talented as we are, could take on 5 Slytherin's, easily enough. Anyways, I highly doubt that they would just leave me anyway.

"Well done, 10 points to Gryffindor! Potter _is_ his best friend, but who does he_ luurrvvvee_?" Regulus said tauntingly, closing the gap between us.

"Love? Sirius Black, love someone? I thought you knew your brother. Padfoot doesn't love anyone, he just goes from one fucking girl to another" I said growling, not caring that I was sort of putting one of my best friends down at the moment.

"Well no wonder you're not in Ravenclaw, Linton, the only reason we are having this little chat, is because I want to annoy that shit I call brother. And I am doing it to you, because he fucking loves you. So by annoying you, I annoy him. You see my logic there? Fuck Merlin I hope you do, because I want to get this over with" Regulus said, with a tone of disgust.

"Of course he loves me, we are best friends... but he doesn't love me in that fucking way! Why am I having this conversation with you anyway? You have fucked with me enough. Now. Let. Me. Go!" I yelled, pushing at his chest, with all my strength, successfully making him take a couple of steps back.

"How about we let that ugly jumper go, hm?" He flicked his wand, and it vanished, leaving me standing in jeans, and my black bra. I screamed, half at the coldness that assaulted my upper body, and half in anger at Regulus. I used my arms to cover as much as I could, as the Slytherin boys roared with laughter, and glee. I watched their eyes, as they obviously checked me out, then my eyes found Regulus' and all I saw was Sirius, standing in front of me, laughing and looking at my body. My face burned with embarrassment, and all I wanted was to sink through the ground. But no. It wasn't Sirius. It was his stinking brother in front of me. Sirius wouldn't laugh at me. Regulus would. I looked at the ground, and found my trench coat lying in the snow, a metre to my left, just behind a scrawny Slytherin boy. I dived for it, pushing the boy out of the way, and landing in the snow, instead of my coat that I thought I would land on. What? My coat had been right there? I looked around in the snow, not seeing it. I looked up, and noticed Regulus had his wand pointed in my direction. He had vanished my coat as well. I started to get up, and run when I was pushed back into the snow by the scrawny guy, as they formed a circle around me again. I was covered in snow, my teeth were chattering, and I couldn't feel my arms or hands anymore, as I wrapped them around my body in another attempt to cover myself and keep me warm.

"Fuck you. Fuck you all. You Slytherin's are cowards, not letting me defend myself, and out numbering me" I screamed, looking up at Regulus.

"But Slytherin's are not known for their courage, but for their cunning and cheating ways, my love" He replied with his famous smirk.

"Well that's one thing you got right, Black" Came a very familiar voice, from behind me. I whirled around, standing, doing my best to cover myself.

"Lupin, came to save your little friend here?" Regulus said, turning to him.

"Yes, I have, now piss off before there is any more trouble" Remus said firmly, eyes glaring at each and every one of the dumb shit Slytherin's. They all looked at Regulus, he nodded, then they all retreated. But before Regulus did, he grabbed my chin lightly, and bent to my ear.

"Why do you think he hasn't been all over the girls as much lately? He does love you, he just doesn't know it yet, bitch" He whispered, before giving me an almighty push towards Remus who was watching us with his wand out. I stumbled into him, and he caught me, wrapping his arms around my bare sides, in an attempt to warm my frozen skin, while Regulus stalked off.

"Are you ok, Summer?" They didn't do anything?" Moony asked, peering into my eyes.

"No, besides from stripping me of my clothes, and voicing their feelings, they didn't do anything" I sniffed.

"Come on, let's get you inside where its warm" He said, as he pulled off his jacket, and helped me put it on. I smiled at him gratefully, pulled the zipper up as far as it would go, which, surprisingly, just covered my chest.

"Hold on, my wand, I dropped it in the bookstore" I said biting my lip, and turning to look at the foreboding store.

"Accio Summer's wand" Remus muttered for me. It came flying out the door, and I caught it with my chaser skills.

"Thanks Remus" I said, pocketing it.

"What were you doing in the bookstore? Buying for anyone particular?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, I was buying for me, I need a new reading book" I said quickly. He didn't say anymore, as we walked off, him smirking slightly.

We made our way to the Three Broomsticks, and went inside. We looked around and spotted Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs at our normal table up the back, in a corner. As we made our way over, I leant closer to Remus.

"Can we not mention what just happened to anyone please?" I whispered.

"What? Why? Sirius should know! It's his brother! Maybe Sirius can do something, make sure he doesn't do it again" Moony reasoned, putting an arm across my back, making me warmer.

"Please Remus. I don't want them to know. You _know_ that they would kill every Slytherin they can get their hands on! Please? For me?" I whined, lowering my voice as we made it to the table. Remus gave me a look which I translated as 'I'm not going to say anything, but I don't agree with this' and I smiled thankfully as we sat down, his arm still around me as I shivered slightly, still rather cold from the incident.

"Hey guys, everyone got there shopping done?" Remus asked, looking around the table.

"Yeap, all finished" Peter replied, taking a sip of his butterbeer. I instantly realised that I didn't get to buy what I wanted to buy, and I felt like slapping myself. Oh well. I would just have to order it by owl, I suppose.

"I can't wait to see who bought me what!" Prongs exclaimed, also setting down his empty bottle of butterbeer.

"Ha-ha, calm down James, I told you- no wetting yourself in public!" I chuckled. Everyone laughed while James pouted, pretending to be angry. I was rather thirsty so I grabbed for Padfoot's butterbeer, which he still had half left, only to have him snatch it back, and hold it on the table.

"Pleeeaaasee? I only want a little bit!" I lied, giving him my puppy dog eyes, thinking he was only playing.

"No, get your own butterbeer, Summer" Sirius replied, not looking at me. I frowned, forgetting that I was thirsty. It sounded as if he was pissed. He always shares his drink with me.

"What's got your wand in a knot, Pads?" Remus asked, glancing over to his friend.

"Nothing. I'm fine, I'm just tired from bloody shopping" Sirius grumbled. I noticed he glanced at my jacket, so I looked down, to realise that the neckline was a bit larger than I had thought. I hastily pulled it more securely around my neck, glancing around the half empty bar to see if anyone was looking.

"Did you change tops, Snoots?" Peter asked, eyeing the jacket.

"Yeah, my coat had a rip in it" I lied smoothly.

"Wait, isn't that Moony's jacket?" James asked peering at it, then glancing at Remus, while he shrugged.

"Yeah, I was cold, so he gave it to me" I replied, smiling at Remus.

"But weren't you wearing a jumper underneath your coat? I can assure you that I know you're not wearing a jumper under that" Padfoot asked me, looking at Remus instead of me.

"Yes, but I had spilt something on it before, and I didn't realise, so I took it off as well, and yeah" I said, staring at Sirius, willing him to look at me.

I watched him closely as his eyes followed Moony's arm, that snaked around my shoulders, and I watched as his eyes grew cold and dark, not unlike his brother's. That thought made me shiver even more, as I remembered that I had pictured Sirius instead of Regulus. I felt Remus get uncomfortable with the stare he was receiving from Padfoot, and he released my shoulders, and clasped both hands on the table. I frowned, what was wrong with Sirius? He was happy before we went shopping. Maybe it was just the shopping... I mean, I know guys don't exactly like it all that much... but what was with the cold glare he had given Remus? I started thinking of the words that his brother had said to me... and I noticed that they were true... he hasn't been as...slutty... towards the girls lately, but that wasn't because of me, of course it wasn't, I had nothing to do with it. I shook my head, and listened to James talk about Professor McGonagall, all the while, stealing glances at Sirius, and watching him brood over his butterbeer.

*A/N- So sorry that I haven't updated in aaaaaaages! I have been full on with school, and I have been sick, aaand yeap. So please forgive me!  
>Question for you guys to answer me- Who has gotten on to Pottermore? If so, what are your awesome usernames? Thanks for reading, and I hope you review! I would love to chat! Xoxo*<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

***Sirius's Point of View!***

Chapter 14

I was walking down the corridor, a couple of days before Christmas, with Moony and Snoots, them right in front of me, laughing at some ridiculous thing, on the way to History of Magic. I had started to notice that they have been getting closer than ever before. Ever since that stupid shopping trip we did to Hogsmeade, they have been all over each other. I recently thought that maybe they had a secret 'fling' they weren't telling me- _us_, about, but it was a rule of Marauders. You must tell your friends who you're dating, especially if it's another Marauder. And I trusted that they would at least tell their friends- even if they wanted to keep it a secret.  
>As we walked through the classroom door, Sum (being as clumsy as she was) tripped over thin air, and went to fall forward. I instinctively went to wrap my hands around her to make sure she didn't completely fall, when an arm bet me to it. I watched as Summer leant on Remus's arm for support, and smiled up at him in thanks. I rolled my eyes, and brushed past Remus, into the classroom.<p>

"Have a nice trip?" I called over my shoulder as I went to our usual seats at the back, with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin's.

"Not as much as you're going to have a nice fall soon" Snoots replied with a grin on her face, making her way over to me. She sat on _my_ left, and Remus sat on _her_ left. I just rolled my eyes at her, and leant casually back in my chair, with my hands behind my head, relaxing. This class was always a bludge. Professor Binns walked in and sat on his chair at the front of his class, and started reading some shit about Goblins and their laws. I closed my eyes, and tried not to listen to the constant whispering and giggles next to me. After 10 mins of this, I had had the last straw. I put the two front legs of my chair down, opened my eyes, and removed my hands from my relaxing pose.

"Will you two can it? Remus, you're the smart one, you should be paying attention! Not gasbagging like an old witch!" I said crossly. Some of us were trying to relax here!

" 'Remus, you're the smart one'? What's that supposed to mean, Pads? That I'm not as smart?" Sum said, turning to look at me. Of course I knew she was smart. She was best friends with Lily Potter! Or, she _used_ to be, anyways.

"You know what I meant, just keep it to a minimum, I can't concentrate with all that giggling and whispering going on" I replied, leaning back in my chair again, but keeping both legs firmly on the ground.

"Concentrate on what? Looking good for the ladies? Because I might point out that Snoots is the only girl taking History of Magic this year, so unless you want to look good for her, your worries are completely gone" Remus said matter-of-factly, eyebrows raised at me over Summer's shoulder.

I suddenly panicked, did he think I wanted to look good for her? Did he think I wanted to impress her? Did he think I liked her? Did _she_ think that? Because I don't. I absolutely don't.

"What are you talking about Moony? Of course I don't want to look good for Summer. Why on earth would you think that? It's not like she's worth the trouble or anything, I was just simply relaxing, and I can't do it if you two are constantly flirting with each other!" I blabbed. Shit. I had really done it this time. Insulted her? Check. Insulted Remus's intelligence? Check. Told them they were flirting, when they most likely weren't? Check. I glanced at Sum's reaction, and saw her beautiful blue eyes widen in shock, her plump pink lips part in surprise, and one delicate eyebrow raise into an arch. Did I really just think that? Yeap, I most certainly did. Insulting my friends, then confusing the shit out of myself with mixed feelings and thoughts? I really need to sort things out.

"Sirius? What is up with you?" Remus recovered first.

"I was joking... you know, you're supposed to laugh. You think that I would really say those things to you guys? Its sarcasm, not my problem if you don't know it when you hear it" I lied, with a little nervous chuckle. I watched as Summer glanced around the classroom to check if anyone heard, then saw her fiery eyes land on me.

"It certainly didn't sound like a joke to me. What is on your mind?" She asked, peering into my eyes, as if she could simply read my mind. It felt like she could, so I adverted her gaze, and looked around uneasily. You. You were on my mind. And it kinda creeps me out a bit. Why on earth was I thinking of you? I mean, it's not like I don't think about you- your one of my best friends! But thinking of you like that? I don't even think about the girlfriends I have at the time, like that! What is this? Instead of voicing all of that in the middle of a History of Magic class, I opted for the 'other' option. Otherwise known as the Lying option.

"No seriously, it was a joke, but it didn't really come off right, I've just been a bit nervous, is all"

"Nervous? Nervous about what?" Remus asked. I started putting my unused books, parchment and quills back into my bag, readying for the class to finish, to buy me some more time in thinking up something to reply with.

"Oh, just about you, Summer, I really don't like you being in the same room as _Collate_" I slightly raised my voice at the end, glaring at the Ravenclaw boy sitting in front of me, hoping he would hear my tone. Collate turned around to look at me, just as the bell went, signalling the end of classes for the day, and the term, as it was Holidays, and Christmas on Sunday.

"Well that's kind of you, but you shouldn't be, I am perfectly fine at handling myself, and I don't need you to go starting beef with him, just because you are 'nervous' for me" Summer frowned, as we stood up and grabbed our bags. Collate, who was obviously now listening in to our conversation, looked at Sum, and walked up to her. I growled as he got close, and I stepped in front of her, pushing her small frame behind my body.

"What do you want Collate?" Remus said calmly. Always the peace keeper that one.

"Relax, I just wanted to see how the lovely Summer Linton was going, I haven't talked to her in a while, and seeing as you just happened to be talking about me, I thought, why not now?" Collate said, smirking. I don't know why that kid wasn't put in Slytherin, I swear.

"Nope, sorry, we were talking _about_ you, not _to_ you, so scamper off back to your tower, and leave her alone" I snarled. He would talk to Sum over my dead body! I felt her put a hand on my back, not unlike the time when I was punching Collate, that simple warm touch, of knowing that she was there with me, calmed me down considerably, and I grabbed her hand, and walked out of the classroom with Remus in tow, not so much as glancing back at Collate, for fear of losing it, and killing him there and then.

The three of us were walking silently up to Gryffindor Tower to drop our bags off before dinner, still holding Snoot's delicate hand, not so much as whispering a word. We go up to the 6th floor, when I saw my brother walking towards us, down the corridor, with a few of his cronies walking behind him. I rolled my eyes. Just my luck. More trouble. Isn't trouble normally James's department? Boy have I got a lot to tell him, I mean, I'm not one for gossiping, but I really have to get a lot off of my chest, and with Summer bunking with us every night, I couldn't exactly have a guy to guy conversation anymore.

I felt Sum's hand squeeze my hand harder, as if her life depended on it, and I frowned. I thought she wasn't afraid of my brother?

I glanced at Moony, and he gave me a 'look' which I understood to 'hold your wand- just in case' look. I gripped my wand in my right hand, inside my pocket, in case I needed to withdraw it quickly, but I highly doubted that I would need it- Reg wasn't that stupid to duel the Marauders. We came to a stop in the middle of the corridor, us three facing them four, and we stood glaring for a moment, before I thought I had better take charge.

"Anything you want, brother dearest?" I asked scathingly. Even though I moved out of home, even though I treated him like shit, even though I actually disliked him, I still wanted to protect him, and it had killed me to leave him with my torturing family to live with James. But it was like he wanted to become someone like them. So how could I compete with that? How could I change him? So now I have just resented to hardly talking to him, and avoiding him as best as I could, whilst still keeping an eye on him.

"Nope, just thought I would stop to chat with the famous Hogwarts couple" Regulus replied. Hogwarts couple? Were Remus and Summer really going out? Did they really not tell me? I started to see red, and I gripped my wand harder, not sure who I wanted to hex first- either my brother, Moony, or Snoots.

I glanced at the other two, and was a bit relieved to see shock and confusion written on their faces, and I turned my eyes back to Regulus's, to find an eyebrow raised.

"Haven't realised it yet, Summer? Even after all the hints I gave you? Tsk, tsk, and here I was, thinking you were smart" Regulus sneered.

"I'm smart enough to know what you said, and saying right now, is utter bullshit, though" Summer said coolly, still gripping my hand.

"Well then, I'm sure we could have another 'play around' in Hogsmeade again, to see what his reaction is. I'm surprised he hasn't said anything to me before now- I was expecting a whole war to break lose, the minute you told him about your little trip to the bookstore" He replied.

I looked on, trying to make sense of it all. What was he talking about? Regulus's facial expression told me he was pleased about something and for some odd reason, he kept glancing over at me. Summer's facial expression told me she was slightly worried- and her hand gesture showed me she was a bit scared, and Remus's facial expression was passive- like he was trying hard to not let his emotions show. What was going on here? I was obviously missing some crucial element, and my mind was whizzing away, trying to think of what it could be.

"Yes well, he doesn't know, and it is going to stay that way. You and your cronies can slither down into the dungeons like good snakes, and keep out of trouble" Snoots said, her voice ringing with her Gryffindor bravery. She grabbed Remus's hand with her other, and dragged us both down the corridor, away from the slimy gits. Before we rounded the corner, I took a last glance at them, and saw that my brother was smirking in a not too good of a way.

I pulled our little group to a stop, and looked them both in the eye.

"And what the hell was that about? Am I missing something? Did something happen? I don't understand, what was my brother talking about?" I fired question after question at them- mainly at Summer though.

"Nothing, it was just a slight misunderstanding of communication, that's all" She replied, wildly waving her now free hands around in the air, to make her point. I wasn't that stupid, it obviously wasn't, I was about to say something when Moony bet me to it.

"Come on, I'm starving, and its dinner time" Remus said quickly, glancing at Snoots. I frowned, but accepted the fact that I wasn't going to get anything out of them anytime soon. Maybe I should do some digging of my own... In the meantime-

"Two days till Christmas! I really wanna know who my Kris Kringle is!" I shouted, jumping on the spot, and filing all the looks and glances between them, away for later contemplation. We raced to dinner, all the while talking about Christmas, and ignoring the events of the day, as if nothing had happened. That's the magic of Christmas!

*A/N- This is a little bit shorter than my other ones, and not one of my best chapters! But still!  
>Also- a shout out to all you people that have added my story as either a; Favourite, on Alert, or something along the lines, please, I would love to know what you are thinking! A simple review would make me SO happy, so please do! I don't bite!<br>Thanks for reading, and make sure you click that link which says Review! Xoxo*


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Yeah, hi, this is my first Fanfic, so don't be too harsh, but I welcome suggestions and idea's and...just about anything really :) so I hope you read and review! Thanks! Xoxo  
>*Disclaimer*<br>If I owned Harry Potter, I would not be writing this !

***Summer's point of view!***

Chapter 15

My eyes opened slowly, I blinked a few times, and stretched in the little room I had next to James. I smiled as I remembered that today was the 25th of December. Christmas! I rolled my head to the side, so I was facing Prongs, and blew in his ear to wake him up. He didn't wake immediately, he just shook his head a little, so I wriggled closer to him and stuck my tongue out, and licked the side of his cheek. Why on earth I didn't just wake him up the normal way, was beyond me. I guess I was just excited about Christmas. He yelped and shot straight out of bed, wildly grabbing for his wand. I laughed at his shocked expression, and quickly took over the whole bed with my body, stretching out.

"What time is it?" I heard Wormtail ask.

"Its eight-thirty" James groaned next to me. I chuckled as I heard Sirius and Remus mumble something over in their beds, and shuffle around a bit.

"Come-on guys! Its Christmas! Were _supposed_ to get up this early!" I said in an attempt to get them awake.

"Yes, three year olds maybe, but not teenage boys" Moony said, his voice slightly muffled by his pillow. I groaned as I felt Prongs lie back down, on top of me, seeing as I took up his side of the bed.

"Let's go! I wanna see who I got for Kris Kringle! Up!" I heard Padfoot shout, as I heard him get up and make his way to the bathroom. By nine o'clock, everyone was up, dressed, and presentable, with Sirius checking his hair in the mirror for a good 5 mins, and me trying to attempt to roll James off of me. We were all eating a very big helping of breakfast. I was halfway through a mouthful of bacon, when the post arrived, showering everyone in the hall with gifts from families. I looked up to find Selene making her way towards me, and I felt a bit guilty for not looking after her as much this year. As she landed, I let her nibble on some of my bacon, before she flew off back to the owlery. I looked at the letter she had dropped in front of my plate, and realised it was from mum and dad. Another wave of guilt washed over me, as I realised I haven't written to them all year, when I normally write to them often. I opened the letter which just had the usual 'Merry Christmas!' and 'miss you!' and stuff like that.

We had agreed when I first started coming to Hogwarts, that my parents would pay for all my school supplies and extra stuff, in exchange for not having to buy birthday or Christmas presents for me each year, which was fair enough I guess. I looked over at the boys who were all looking at me expectantly.

"Alright... shall we go open some presents?" I yelled at them, getting them excited.

"Hell yes!" the chorused back at me, and we all rose and practically ran from the great hall, (with everyone looking at us I might add) and went into the dorm to get our presents and such, and ran back down the stairs, into the common room, and we sat in a circle in front of the fire. Lucky most people were off with their friends, or still at breakfast, so it was deserted.

"Who wants to go first?" Remus asked, eyeing us all wearily.

"I will!" I said, mainly just so I could piss Sirius off, I knew he would've wanted to go first. I reached for my present, which was quite heavy, and gave it to Moony, smiling mischievously.

"You were buying for me that day?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Yeap, but I had to order it afterwards, but it all turned out ok" I said, ignoring the other guys curious stares. Remus opened his present, to find a couple of books, and a new self-inking quill. He got up and hugged me as I said 'Merry Christmas, Moony'. Remus went next, giving his present to Peter, who received a whole pile of Honeydukes best sweets and lollies. Peter went next, giving his present to James, who received a broomstick cleaning service kit, that he can use to clean his broom. Prongs gave Wormtail one of those 'manly' hugs, and said a thanks, and sat back down. James went next after that (Sirius silently sulking in the corner that he hasn't gone yet) and gave his present to Sirius, who's face lit up, and a humungous grin appeared. Padfoot ripped open the wrappings (which wasn't that hard, seeing as James cant wrap) and inspected the assorted objects he had got. Sirius had gotten a whole heap of stuff from Zonkos, including some dungbombs and stink repellents. Sirius laughed, and they shared another 'manly hug' and a not-so-complicated handshake. I suddenly realised that Sirius must have me for Kris Kringle, and I got excited to see what he got me. If it was anything like his birthday present to me, I would love it!

He gave me one of his evil grins, and passed a poorly wrapped parcel to me. I unwrapped it eagerly, only to find a couple of biscuit like things sitting in the wrappings. I looked at him wondering what it was.

"Cat treats!" he exclaimed, as if it was the best thing in the world.

"And why do I need two small cat treats for Christmas, from one of my best friends?" I asked sweetly. This was obviously some type of joke, or prank he was pulling on me.

"Because I have noticed that you have been neglecting Chazz for a while, and thought he might need some cheering up" Padfoot replied, sounding as if he thought I was stupid to not think of that. I just stared at him waiting to say 'Only joking, here is your real present!' or something along those lines, but when he only grinned stupidly at me, I looked uncertainly at the others. They were also looking at Sirius as if he had lost the plot.

"Uhm, well this is awkward..." I said, not knowing what to say.

"I wasn't sure on what to get you, so I thought you might like that, y'know" Sirius tried to explain. What was this? He didn't know what to get me? We have known each other for _6_ years! Even if he didn't know, he could've given me something better than _two_ cat treats!

"You're kidding me, right Pads?" I asked, hopefully. When he shook his head _no_, I exploded.

"That's all your giving me? After you get a great gift, after everyone gets a great gift, you give your best friend for 6 years, two cat treats, for Christmas? What do you have to say for yourself?" As I yelled at him, I had stood up, so I towered over him, making me look more menacing.

He didn't look me in the eye, so I walked up to the dorm with an agitated scream/groan, leaving my damn Christmas present behind. I stayed up in the dorm for the rest of the day, not leaving it for anything, not even the feast we had that night for dinner. Why was I so upset about this? Enough to starve myself? Because I had waited a long time for this day, to find out who my Kris Kringle was. Because I thought Sirius was over immature jokes like that. Because I thought he was joking when he clearly wasn't. That's why.

I heard footsteps climbing the stairs leading up to the dorm, and I listened, trying to figure out who it was.

"Why is she acting like that? It's not like she won't use them or anything, I gave her something she could _use_, for merlins sake!" I heard, just before the door swung open. All four boys stared at me for a second, then Padfoot just kept walking casually, as if nothing had happened. I shot him a glare, and started grabbing some extra pillows and blankets.

"Snoots, where are you going?" James asked me, eyeing me as if I would explode again.

"Well, I'm obviously not 'acting' like I should, so I'm going to stay somewhere else tonight" I haughtily said, as I stalked out the common room, brushing by Prongs, Wormtail and Moony. I made it into the common room, when I realised that I had nowhere else to go. I couldn't go back to Lily. Not tonight. And of course I couldn't go back up to the boys.

I sighed, as I threw my cushions and blankets on the couch next to the fire, and resigned to sleeping in the common room for the night. Instead of getting under my blankets and getting comfortable, I sat in front if the fire, staring into its depths, thinking. Just thinking.

"Want some company tonight Snoots?" a familiar voice sounded next to me as he sat down.

"Please, James, that would be nice" I choked, before I snuggled into his side.

***Sorry, it's been forever since I have updated! Hopefully I will get back into the swing of things! Review pleeaaassseeee! Xoxo***


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, I'm just letting you know that I am quitting this story! D:

Yes, I know, I said that I wouldn't, but as this is my first fic, I shouldn't have chosen such hard characters to write about. So I am going to do a couple of other fics first, and see how I go, and then I will probably come back to this story, edit it to make it better, and complete it :) So I hope you guys read my other fics, when I get around to doing them, and I'm terribly sorry that you will have to wait a while to get to finish this one! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It meant a lot! xoxo


End file.
